VUELVE A MI
by sonylee
Summary: Por errores perdieron a las personas que amaban pero estuvieron dispuestos a luchar,los resultados se estan viendo...Todos comenzaran una nueva historia.CAPITULO XI, ULTIMO DE ESTA HISTORIA UP! GRACIAS POR HABERLO LEIDO!. TERMINADO.
1. Capitulo I

Hola a todos…

Estoy supero contenta ya que por primera vez en mis años como "escritora" (jeje me mata de risa decir eso) escribo un fic de Hey Arnold, desde que empecé a escribir he escrito de Sakura CC y escribí un fic inconcluso de Pokemon pero nunca Arnold, así que espero que les guste...Trataré de actualizar siempre que pueda.

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon no recibo nada por hacer este fic, solo recibo sus comentarios y reviews así que déjenlos ¿okis?

**CAPITULO I**

Por segunda vez en menos de 1 minuto se había visto en el espejo, había cambiado de vestimenta 4 veces y al final se había decidido por una blusa blanca de lino y encajes y de tiritos que revelaba parte de su pecho y una mini farda negra y una chaqueta negra también, sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados, un poco de rubor y un brillo labial rosa pálido que daba a sus labios un toque sensual, su pelo era largo hasta la cintura, una cabellera rubia bien cuidada …sonrió satisfecha frente al espejo, dio la vuelta, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación, comenzaba a bajar la escalera cuando escuchó un par de bocinazos, miró el reloj de su muñeca izquierda y sonrió …

-Lorenzo-susurró casi inaudible…Estaba frente a la puerta y antes de irse dijo-me voy Miriam

-pero Helga no has desayunado aún-dijo la mujer de pelo rubio y corto, pero ya la chica se habia marchado-...ese chico…

El convertible negro sería seguramente un último modelo, la pintura brillaba, las luces parecían espejos y los neumáticos se veían de buena calidad, en definitiva un auto con elegancia, al igual que el chico que estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, su cabello negro estaba bien peinado y vestía de traje, leía un periódico que estaba apoyado del timón con notable interés, había un maletín de piel negra y cierres que se activaban y desactivaban con una contraseña en el asiento trasero…Su vista se desvió de la lectura y sus ojos se posaron en la chica que entraba a su auto, una hermosa rubia que al tomar asiento le sonrió

-buenos días Lorenzo-le dijo Helga dándole un beso en la mejilla pero el chico la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó para besar sus labios, era un beso como todos lo besos entre ellos, algo suaves y apasionados

-ahora si…-dijo separándose un poco de ella pero aún lo bastante cerca como para volver a besarla-buenos días Helga

Luego intercambiar sonrisas cómplices, el chico puso el auto en marcha y se perdió calle abajo…

----------

Estaba reunido con los chicos en el salón, hablaban cosas de hombres, deportes, cerveza, autos y por supuesto mujeres, se reían de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez vociferaban discutiendo cual de los autos era el mejor, cual equipo ganaría la serie, las cervezas de la noche anterior y cual era la más bella de la escuela

-por supuesto es Lila-opinó un chico alto de pelos parados, al sentir una mirada sobre el, dijo-con todo respeto Arnold

-no te preocupes Stinky-le dijo el susodicho, un chico rubio de pelo corto, fornido por su trabajo deportivo y con una cabeza en forma de balón-sabes que Lila y yo no tenemos nada

-pues a la señorita Lila eso no le queda claro aún, viejo-le dijo un apuesto moreno, atlético, quien era su mejor amigo-Phoebe me decía que todos los días hablaba de ti y de lo "maravilloso" que eres hermano y aun es así-dijo Gerald en un tono mas o menos burlón

-me sorprende-dijo con voz áspera un chico robusto y algo rosado que comía una hamburguesa-tenía entendido que Lila decía que "tan solo le agradabas y que no le gustabas gustabas"-dijo tratando de imitar a una chica-la verdad es que no entiendo a las mujeres

-a mi ni me mires-dijo Arnold-yo las entiendo menos que tú….pero siguiendo con el tema, si miramos hacia aquella época de los 9 años hubieron chicas que cambiaron bastante

-una de ellas es la inteligente señorita Phoebe-dijo Stinky-la misma inteligencia contrastada con lentes de contacto, pelo largo pero eso si una farda bien cortita-ante este comentario todos rieron menos Gerald que miraba a Stinky con cara de molesto

-a Phoebe no la mencionas ¿entendido?-le dijo Gerald en tono amenazante

-cálmate Gerald-le dijo Stinky-recuerda que tu no estas con ella ya

-si, pero eso no significa que no volveré a estarlo-le dijo Gerald en un tono de voz mas molesto y amenazante-Phoebe volverá conmigo y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se le acerque ¿les queda claro?

-entendido-dijeron todos al unísono sorprendidos de la actitud de Gerald

-bueno, volviendo al tema-dijo Arnold para bajar los ánimos-el primer lugar en cambios definitivamente se lo lleva…

-Helga G, Pataki-dijeron al mismo tiempo todos

-reina de las minis…que par de piernas-dijo Harold sonriendo

-actitud súper amable la mayoría de las veces pero tiene carácter también, ¿Quién lo creería?-dijo Stinky-y todo por Lorenzo, que chico, apenas se hicieron amigos ella no sabemos por qué comenzó a cambiar y el se le lanzó de inmediato, ahora son la pajera del momento

-pero es una lástima verdaderamente-opinó Gerald-mientras hay unos que se mueren por la Pataki, Lorenzo se encarga de mandarlos al otro lado, literalmente claro está, a Helga la cuida y la cela más que a su convertible negro ¿no es cierto Arnold?-le preguntó a su mejor amigo con intención oculta

-si, es cierto Gerald-respondió Arnold ignorando el tonito de su amigo-pero quizás haya uno por ahí que no se deje intimidar por Lorenzo, así como lo ven, es solo un hijito de mami que por cosas de la vida cree que lleva el mando pero no es así…Helga es una mujer para otro tipo de hombre

-¿Cómo para cual?-preguntó Harold intrigado-quiero saber si puedo encajar-dijo riendo

-un hombre inteligente-comenzó Gerald quitándole a Arnold la respuesta-que la quiera en serio y que no sé, que le demuestre que Lorenzito no es lo mejor del planeta

-ya veo que no encajo ahí-dijo Harold-hasta yo pienso que Lorenzo es un gran tipo, hay que serlo para tener cosas semejantes

-¿cosas semejantes?-preguntó Stinky-no te entiendo, ¿semejantes a que?

-a nada-contestó Harold-hablo de semejante auto que mas que auto parece nave, semejantes trajes de las mejores marcas y clubes para jóvenes empresarios, semejante circulo de allegados y claro semejante hembra, que tiene buen gusto para vestir, tiene carácter y es amable e inteligente…si me hubiera marchado a otro lado y hubiera vuelto en este preciso instante y me hubieran dicho "esta es Helga G Pataki" no lo creería, no se compara esta Helga con la Helga de los 9 años

-para nada-dijo Stinky

-ella en el fondo sigue siendo la misma-dijo Arnold serio-quizás se vista de esa manera y hable de cosas vanas a veces pero sigue siendo la misma Helga de siempre

-claro que si, hermano-le dijo Gerald dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

----------

Estaban en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria, el había salido del auto y se dirigió hacia ella para como todo un caballero abrirle la puerta a una dama como cada vez que la miraba, sonreía, no podía evitarlo se sentía orgulloso de ella por su inteligencia, por su carácter, por su dulzura escondida que solo a el mostraba y claro por su belleza

-¿Qué piensas?-le preguntó Helga saliendo del auto y quedando frente a él

-en lo que siempre pienso-dijo Lorenzo jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello-en ti…es lo único que hago-el sonrió y la besó levemente, luego la tomó de la mano durante todo el camino al salón de clases

………..

-chicos buenos días-saludó el profesor Slater-este día les tengo un proyecto muy interesante

-¿ah si? No lo creo-le susurró Helga a su mejor amiga de siempre Phoebe y ambas rieron por lo bajo

-pues si, si lo es señorita Pataki-dijo el profesor sonriendo, era tan solo unos pocos años mayor que sus alumnos y por eso esos comentarios no le molestaban, al contrario le causaban gracia…Helga le sonrió de vuelta-bueno el proyecto se llama: Matrimonio

-¡¿Qué!-se escuchó a toda la clase

-cálmense-dijo el profesor riendo-sabían que este proyecto pronto seria asignado, no quiero quejas Stinky-dijo cuando vio la mano derecha del chico levantada, este la bajó de inmediato-y quítate esas gafas que no estamos en la Florida…jóvenes pasaran uno por uno y en orden a recoger sus papelitos que contienen el nombre de su nueva pareja-los chicos se fueron parando uno por uno a recoger los papeles-no los abran antes que lo diga ¿de acuerdo?-luego de algunos minutos todos tenían su "futuro" en las manos-pueden abrir ya-en un momento por todo el salón de clases se escucharon gritos de exaltación, unos "¿Qué? No puede ser", otros "yeah"-desde ahora les advierto que no acepto cambios-dijo al ver a Harold y a Ronda acercándose a el gritando "por que a mi"-ningún tipo de cambios-ultimó viendo a Lorenzo levantando su mano…luego la clase otra vez volvió al silencio y Helga levantó la mano-si no es para algún cambio puedes hablarme

-de acuerdo teacher-dijo Helga levantando una ceja-quiero saber ¿de que se trata esta estupidez?

-bueno Helga, esta estupidez será de la siguiente manera: actuaran como si fueran un matrimonio verdadero, se turnaran para hacer los trabajos de investigación que les daré en sus casas, saben que no pueden engañarme, siempre me doy cuenta de sus engaños y aquí todo será en equipo…ahora quiero que se sienten al lado de su pareja para darles su trabajo de investigación y… Phoebe esto será por una semana simplemente-dijo viendo la mano de la chica oriental arriba, esta la bajó de inmediato-¿Qué esperan? Muévanse chicos-todos se fueron con sus parejas: Ronda con Harold, Stinky con Nadine, Gerald con Phoebe….-Helga y Lorenzo ¿que están esperando?

-nada teacher-dijo Helga sentándose al lado de Arnold y Lorenzo se sentó con Lila-no puedo creerlo-dijo apoyando la cabeza en la mesa de su escritorio

-no será tan malo Helga-dijo Arnold sonriendo

-sabes que si lo será Arnold-dijo mirándolo a los ojos fríamente

………

-ves mi amor que estamos destinados a estar juntos-dijo Gerald abrazando a la chica oriental por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-oye Gerald "mi amor" el destino muchas veces se equivoca-dijo molesta separándolo de ella

…………

-¿Por qué? No puedo creerlo-dijo Lorenzo molesto

-¿también estas preocupado Lorenzo?-preguntó Lila, el la miró extrañado-no quiero que Helga esté con Arnold, no sé sus intenciones

-¿intenciones? ¿De que demonios hablas?

-no sé si Helga ha dejado de amar a Arnold, aunque esté contigo no confío en ella

-ehhh…si claro-dijo mirando hacia donde estaba su novia, Arnold la miraba de una forma especial y ella revisaba las asignaciones del trabajo

Luego llegó la hora del receso y todos se fueron, Phoebe salió rapidísimo y Gerald fue tras ella, Arnold y Lila salieron juntos, esta lo tomaba a fuerzas de la mano

-Lorenzo ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Helga acercándose a él, se había quedado sentado en su escritorio medio ido-¿Qué tienes?

-me pasa que no me habías dicho que estabas enamorada de Arnold-le contestó molesto mirándola fijamente a los ojos, luego se paró frente a ella

-no lo creí necesario-contestó Helga de lo más normal-forma parte de mi pasado, esta olvidado

-pues yo si lo creo necesario… ¿crees que puedo confiar en ti?

-¿confiar en mi? ¿A que te refieres?

-me refiero a que no sucederá nada entre tu y Arnold

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Helga molesta-no puedo creer que te atrevas a desconfiar de mi Lorenzo

-tan solo contesta Helga

**Notas:** Hola...sorprendente ¿no? Lorenzo y Helga ¿Quién lo imaginaría, los chicos son unos galanes, Lila se muestra como verdaderamente es (una arpía ridícula), me disculpan los fans de Lila pero es que esa chica es empalagosa y no me cae. Dejen sus reviews que me interesa bastante su opinión…

Chau

Besos a todos

"las palabras vuelan lo escrito permanece"

Recuérdenlo


	2. Capitulo II

Hola a todos….Estoy súper contenta porque a ustedes les ha gustado este fic, que esta hecho con muchísimo cariño, de verdad…Gracias… Comenzaré este capitulo hablándoles un poquito sobre el fic, en los reviews me encontré con comentarios bastante interesantes…Desde ahora les advierto que no voy a adelantarles nada sobre los motivos que han causados las separaciones y/o peleas entre Phoebe y Gerald y entre Arnold y Helga, mas tardesito se van a enterar ok? ¿Helga con Lorenzo? Si, es una parejita medio extraña tomando en cuenta eso de que Lorenzo nunca en ninguno de los capítulos le ha dirigido la palabra a Helga pero…en un rincón de mi mente oscura y maligna (jeje) imagine a esta parejita por que para mi uno de los personajes que puede competir con Arnold (a parte de Gerald) en elegancia es Lorenzo, serán buenos rivales, ¿minifaldas? ¿Lentes de contacto? Nada, es un concepto bastante antiguo, solo se me ocurrió que todos deberían cambiar de estilo y espérense más sorpresitas como esta y mejores…Gracias por darme la bienvenida al mundo de Hey Arnold!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Nickelodeon, escribo esto por amor al arte y mi único pago son los comentarios y opiniones de los lectores de II

-tan solo contesta Helga

-escucha Lorenzo, creo que necesitas pensar mejor lo que estas diciéndome-dijo Helga molesta-además de que los celos te ciegan y te hacen sordo, te convierten en un estúpido-luego de decir esto se marchó, caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando se encontró a Arnold, al parecer la esperaba

-discutiste con él otra vez Helga

-me vas a disculpar Arnold pero no creo que ese sea tu problema-dijo dispuesta a marcharse pero él la detuvo

-si lo es-dijo mientras la agarraba de un brazo-todo lo que te afecte es mi problema

-Arnold si quieres que nos llevemos bien por favor déjame en paz

-¿no lo recuerdas?-le preguntó Arnold poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola fijamente, la miraba dulcemente, ella al contrario, lo miraba con frialdad

-¿Qué debo de recordar?-preguntó en un tono de voz frío, estaban bastante cerca tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro

-como nos quisimos-respondió Arnold mientras acariciaba su pelo

-olvídalo-dijo y lo empujó para liberarse de el, pero el chico era bastante fuerte y lo único que hizo fue acercarse mas a ella-Arnold déjame ir, no me gustaría que alguien nos viera-no había espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos-eso fue un gran error y quiero que lo olvides como yo lo hice

-yo sé que tu no lo has olvidado, yo tampoco he podido por mas que lo intenté… ¿Por qué sigues con ese idiota si sabes que me amas?

-yo no te amo ya Arnold-le dijo-y quiero que de una vez por todas me dejes en paz o si no….

-¿se lo dirás a Lorenzo? yo no le tengo miedo Helga, por ti haría cualquier cosa

-pues si de verdad me amas como me dices deja…-no pudo decir nada mas pues Arnold se había acercado mas a ella y la besó, al principio trató de resistirse, lo empujaba pero sus fuerzas eran escasas, entonces se dejó llevar, era un beso apasionado, lento e intenso como nunca la había besado Lorenzo, el único que podía darle esos besos era Arnold, besos que la hacían estremecerse y sentirse en las mismas nubes….pero no podía, no podía caer en ese abismo-¡basta ya!-dijo pero Arnold la tenia aprisionada e intentaba besarla nuevamente, como era la única salida que tenia lo pateó en la entrepierna, en un segundo la soltó y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor

-Helga ¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo apoyado en los casilleros

-lo siento pero no entendías, quizás esto te enseñe que cuando yo hablo hay que escucharme… Arnold si en serio quieres que estemos bien no vuelvas a hacerlo-dijo y luego se marchó de allí

----------

-Pheebs, me encanta que estemos juntos en este trabajo-le dijo Gerald, el se había sentado en la mesa donde la oriental muy concentrada leía un libro de filosofía-quizás esto sea una nueva oportunidad que nos esta dando la vida para arreglar las cosas

-Gerald-le dijo Phoebe, lo miraba fijamente y con expresión fría-la vida quizás nos quiera dar una oportunidad pero yo no, quizás esto te parezca muy buena idea pero yo no lo creo, pienso que es solo una prueba mas mientras estoy aquí y quiero que pronto termine

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de mientras estés aquí?-preguntó

-sabes que nos queda poco en la escuela afortunadamente y yo después de la graduación me iré a estudiar al otro lado del país….estoy ansiosa de comenzar una nueva vida

-no puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo sorprendido-nosotros…. ¿y nosotros que?

-nosotros no existe ya, es mejor que lo entiendas-contestó, luego volvió su atención al libro que leía, Gerald se lo arrebató-oye ¿Qué haces?

-escucha algo Phoebe, si te marchas de aquí será conmigo-le dijo decidido-aunque no lo entiendas yo te amo, no te quiero, te amo y sabes bien que lo que siento no es cosa nueva, desde el primer día que te conocí te amé y puede ser que cometí bastantes estupideces por las que terminaste conmigo pero no te he perdido lo sé

-¿me regresas el libro?-le preguntó indiferente, la verdad es que ella había aprendido a ser fría o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba demostrar

-Phoebe, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Helga llegando e interrumpiendo la conversación

-claro que si Helga-dijo poniéndose de pie-cuando termines el libro me lo regresas-dijo y luego se fue con su amiga, ambas llegaron al patio y se sentaron en dos columpios-gracias por salvarme Helga, si no hubieras llegado creo que estaría otra vez con Gerald

-pues creo que no debí haber llegado, sabes que aun lo quieres ¿Por qué no regresas con él?

-por que…para mi una infidelidad es muy difícil de perdonar

-la única chica que el ama eres tú, entiéndelo

-quizás, pero yo no puedo darle lo que me pide, me es muy difícil-contestó fijando la vista en el suelo-bueno, olvídate de Gerald ¿Qué te pasa?

-Arnold me ha vuelto a buscar….

----------------

-Lila por favor-le decía Arnold a una chica alta, pelirroja-ya te dije que lo nuestro no puede ser, te quiero como amiga simplemente, por favor entiéndelo ya

-Arnold nunca me voy a resignar a perderte-le dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos-dime la verdad, no quieres regresar conmigo por Helga, no lo sigas negando

-no, no te lo voy a negar-le dijo el joven desesperado-quiero estar con Helga G Pataki por que es a ella a quien amo y no voy a querer a otra, Helga es la única que me importa

-Arnold no seas tan cruel conmigo

-querías la verdad y eso es lo que te estoy dando, la verdad…ya no quiero seguir tratándote de esta forma, te quiero mucho y me importas y se que la forma en que te hablo no esta bien, no me hagas tratarte de esta forma Lila, por favor-luego de decir esto, se marchó

-yo no quiero tu amistad Arnold, quiero tu amor y haré lo que sea para conseguirlo, lo que sea…

NOTAS: Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi si me gusto (conciencia: obvio)…bueno ya ven que no soy tan mala, si les di un adelanto de el conflicto entre los chicos…ya vieron: Gerald engañó a Phoebe (increíble, pero cierto) luego sabrán mas y al parecer hubo una historia entre Helga y Arnold..Ese chico está bastante atrevido últimamente…otra cosa, el fic es una historia que sucede en la adolescencia como ya se habrán dado cuenta…espero que les siga gustando y mas reviews, que me encanta saber su opinión.

Chau

Las palabras vuelan, lo escrito permanece


	3. Capitulo III

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Espero que todos estén muy bien…gracias por sus reviews, me encantan pues me interesa saber lo que ustedes opinan…Respondiendo sus reviews…yo soy una súper fan de Helga como lo habrán notado, sería incapaz de cambiar tanta personalidad por una cabeza hueca y frívola, es como dijo Arnold en el primer capítulo, ella sigue siendo la misma en el fondo y vaya que lo está demostrando, yo no me hubiera atrevido a golpear de esa forma a Arnold aunque de verdad se lo merezca (si, ese golpe fue certero,)…Lo que sucede con Arnold es algo que no puedo explicar pero que en el transcurso del fic entenderán, mi intención con este fic es abordar una partecita de las cosas que pasan en esta época tan difícil de la adolescencia, la verdad, es que muchas veces actuamos de esta forma tan irracional…SI, Gerald es un infiel y de lo peor… sorpresa, en el capitulo IV sabrán más de este conflicto, se enteraran de algo que los dejará con la boca abierta…otra cosa, las faldas cortas de Helga no son para llamar la atención, sepan que son minis no ultra minis…ella solo esta de nuevo estilo…es la misma que queremos y admiramos.

Gracias a todos ustedes por leer mis locuras y de una y otra forma admirarlas, me alegra mucho contar con su apoyo, reviews y comentarios… y ahora sí, el tercer capítulo…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Nickelodeon, no está escritos con fines de lucro, lo único que recibo son los comentarios de los lectores y en honor a la verdad, satisfacción y orgullo…

**CAPITULO III**

Hoy comenzaba el experimento Matrimonio, Arnold y Helga habían decidido mediante "cara y escudo" que el primer encuentro sería en casa de Arnold…Entraron a la habitación del chico, seguía siendo como una guarida de soltero no había sido modificada de gran forma solo habían cambiado el papel tapiz por uno mas sobrio…Helga caminaba lentamente por la habitación, la inspeccionaba al parecer recordando las veces en las que entró a escondidas…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Arnold extrañado, desde hacía minutos la miraba inspeccionando todo

-pensé que estabas enojado conmigo-dijo Helga sonriendo levemente al recordar la patada nada dichosa que le había dado

-pero ¿Por qué lo pensaste?-le dijo Arnold con sarcasmo, claro que estaba enojado, ahora le molestaba aquella sonrisa burlona que esbozaba la rubia mientras se sentaba frente al computador ya encendido

-bien Arnold, comienza a dictar las actividades-le dijo Helga fijando la vista en el computador-sería bueno que adelantáramos el trabajo para buscar luego en Internet ¿no estas de acuerdo?

-como quieras, tu mandas-le dijo y enseguida comenzó a dictar

---------------------------

Lorenzo había aceptado que la primera reunión fuera en casa de Lila, la habitación no era un complejo rosa pero no distaba mucho de serlo, habían algunos peluches (muñecos de felpa) en estantes, dos coquetas mesas de noche a ambos lados de la cama tamaño king…se dirigió a una de las mesas de noche, algo había llamado su atención, un portarretrato con la foto de…

-somos Arnold y yo-le dijo la chica pelirroja interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, traía algunos libros y se dirigía hacia el escritorio-no es de hace mucho, la tomamos hace algunos tres meses, cuando las cosas entre Arnold y yo iban bien-decía mientras presionaba el botón del cpu para encender el computador

-¿y que paso? ¿Por qué las cosas no van bien ya?-preguntó Lorenzo disimulando su curiosidad, mientras seguía observando la foto, en ella la parejita estaba abrazada, Lila sonreía ampliamente mientras Arnold la abrazaba por la cintura… esa respuesta le interesaba pues tenía que ver con Helga, estaba seguro

-lo sabes-le dijo Lila arqueando una ceja. Lorenzo se volvió a ella y sonrió levemente

-no me digas que es por Helga, mi novia-le dijo algo molesto

-no lo voy a negar-contestó Lila con frialdad. Se ubicó frente al chico que la miraba fríamente, aun sonreía

-¿sabes una cosa Lila? La mejor forma de solucionar nuestros problemas no es culpando a los demás de los mismos-le dijo-y menos si es de Helga que estas hablando

-ohhh, confías plenamente en ella ¿cierto?

-pues si, totalmente-le contestó Lorenzo demostrando decisión

-no mientas-le dijo Lila riendo levemente-si confiaras tanto en ella como dices no le hubieras reclamado esta tarde en la escuela

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Lorenzo un tanto sorprendido

-digamos que…no eres el único que tiene contactos-respondió Lila sonriendo ampliamente-escucha Lorenzo, si quieres que tu adorada Helga siga contigo y deje a Arnold en paz, deberás…no sé… actualizarte y arreglarte con ella, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que estén peleados…no sea que quiera buscar consuelo en Arnold

-cállate-le dijo en voz baja y algo amenazante tomando por los hombros a la chica. La sacudió fuertemente, ella ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía bastante firme-no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer, ni hablaras de Helga ¿te queda claro?

-no, no me queda claro-le dijo desafiante safándose de él-eres un inseguro Lorenzo, bajo esa cara de autosuficiencia y de "soy el mejor" no hay nada

-creo que este trabajito lo dejaremos para otro día-le dijo molesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta-no quisiera cometer una locura

-muy bien, como quieras-le dijo. Lorenzo salió hacho una furia de la habitación y segundos mas tarde escuchó como el auto se marchaba a toda velocidad. Lila tomó la foto y sonrió-esto será bastante fácil…

------------------

-creo que todo sigue igual-observó Gerald, caminado a través de la habitación al estilo oriental, adornada con cojines, algunas velas aromáticas, estantes, bambúes…-no hay duda que siempre serás la misma Phoebe

-no venimos a conversar Gerald-le cortó con el mismo tono frío de siempre

-lo sé-dijo Gerald-pero creo que podemos conversar un poco ¿no? Somos un matrimonio-la oriental iba a hablar nuevamente pero el la interrumpió-quizás ahora no es enserio pero algún día lo será

-ni pienses-le dijo Phoebe riendo. Se dirigió a los estantes, subió una escalerita de algunos 4 escalones y comenzó a bajar algunos libros de consejos matrimoniales, estudios de la personalidad, psicoanálisis, mas y mas consejos

-pues creo que debo comenzar a pensarlo-le dijo mostrándole una foto que había encontrado sobre la mesa de estudios, en ella Phoebe sonreía mientras Gerald besaba su mejilla. Sin saber como la oriental pisó en falso un escalón por nervios, iba directo al suelo pero Gerald detuvo su caída, la chica quedó de espaldas a él-te tengo Phoebe-le susurró al oído, ella se volvió a él y quedaron frente a frente, bastante cerca-ahora podrás explicarme por que si ya me olvidaste esta foto sigue aquí-le dijo en voz baja

-no, no lo sé-le dijo Phoebe. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, aquello hacía que su respiración fallara y se volviera lenta y forzosa-debí olvidar tirarla-se separó de él, pero él volvió a asirla contra sí

-no me mientas-le dijo…Comenzó a acercarse a los labios de la oriental, primero los rozó lentamente un par de veces, ella seguía inmóvil pero en un momento olvidó todo y algo dentro de ella la hizo entregarse a ese beso que se había tornado profundo y apasionado…él la arrinconó contra el estante, seguían besándose con mas pasión, su mano se deslizó por debajo de su blusa acariciando su espalda…ella sentía sus besos y sus caricias mas que nunca, temía caer en aquel abismo, no podía

-no, Gerald…no-le dijo. Lo empujó haciendo que se separaran, el moreno la miraba algo sorprendido e interrogante-no… me mires de… esa forma-continuó con la respiración algo agitada-tan solo recuerda por que terminamos...no va a suceder nada entre nosotros, entiéndelo-le dijo antes de salir corriendo y encerrarse en el baño

-Phoebe, tenemos que hablar-le decía Gerald del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte!

----------------

-Arnold, esta computadora esta igual que su dueño-dijo Helga molesta-otra vez se frisó, que inútil

-ambos nos frisamos por que no nos tratas con cariño-dijo Arnold, arrodillándose al lado de la silla, presionó algunas teclas y el computador volvió a funcionar-¿ves como funciona? Todo se basa en el cariño Helga-le dijo sonriendo

-que tonto eres-dijo Helga riendo sin notar que el muchacho la observaba. Luego lo notó y dejó de reír, también ella lo estaba mirando fijamente…El comenzó a acercarse a su cara, iba a besarla otra vez, ella lo dejaría pero…-bien, debo irme-dijo parándose de golpe de la silla-ya es tarde

-si, un poco-le dijo Arnold sonriéndole

-no sé por que me miras con cara de bobo, en serio-le dijo, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de atravesarla y desaparecer dijo-hasta luego Arnold, buenas noches-bajó las escaleras de la casa de huéspedes y atravesó la puerta, la cerraba tras sí para dirigirse a su casa cuando vio el ya muy conocido convertible negro

-sube, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Lorenzo desde el asiento del piloto, ella lo observó por algunos instantes-¿Qué sucede? ¿Nos quedaremos así toda la noche o hablaremos de una vez por todas? Quiero toda la verdad Helga

**NOTAS:** otro momento intenso, la verdad es que me encantan…señores no juzguen tan mal a Gerald, por lo menos él fue más inteligente que Arnold y cuando Phoebe le dijo, párale fue párale…recuerden que el capítulo cuatro viene de confesiones sobre esta parejita…no lo olviden…y para que vean que no odio a Lila (por que "me cae mal" y "la odio" no es la misma cosa) les diré que no pretendo hacerle mal en este fic, nadie saldrá herido, al contrario le puse una personalidad bastante buena y en este fic quedará bien parada, se los aseguro…

Los quiero mucho, besos a todos

"Las palabras vuelan, lo escrito permanece"

Chau


	4. Capitulo IV

**Hola a todos** ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien…les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado pero tuve algunos problemitas….leí sus reviews, bastante interesantes, gracias y respondiéndoles...les digo que Helga con el estilo dark es una idea bastante buena, pero para este fics necesitaba a una Helga que aparentara ser diferente pero que en realidad no lo fuera, quería demostrar que todos la veían bastante cambiada tan solo por su aspecto físico pero la única persona que la conoce realmente sabría que ella seguía siendo la misma, saben quien es esa persona ya…Lila mi gran amiga, no pretendo hacerle ningún tipo de mal en el fic, al contrario, ella va a quedar muy bien parada en todo esto, quizás sufra al principio y no es que sufra, también se va a divertir pero estará bien, se los aseguro…sobre la chica con la que Gerald engañó a Phoebe, les digo que para saber su nombre tendrán que esperar a que Gerald o la misma Phoebe quieran hablar de eso, así que..No se hagan ilusiones...Mentira, es una broma...Sobre los capítulos cortos, para la próxima trataré de hacerlos mas largos…Aquí el next chapter…

**Disclaimer: **estos simpáticos personajes ya no tan simpáticos son propiedad de la cadena Nickelodeon, mi intención con esta historia no es de lucro es simplemente diversión para mí y para los lectores…

**CAPITULO IV**

La noche estaba entrada pero no demasiado, estaban en el pórtico de la casa de Helga, sumidos en un molesto silencio desde hacía algunos minutos, Lorenzo jugaba con las llaves de su auto, se veía realmente molesto…Helga lo observaba, apoyado contra la puerta de su auto…

-ahora soy yo la que pregunta si nos quedaremos así toda la noche o hablaremos-dijo interrumpiendo el crudo silencio. Lorenzo la observó por primera vez en mucho rato, sus ojos negros la miraban fríamente, nunca la había mirado de esa forma

-hablaremos. Pero quiero la verdad Helga-le dijo-solo la verdad

-¿y nada mas que la verdad?-preguntó ella en un tono burlón

-es enserio-le dijo decidido y más molesto aún-quiero que me digas si… ¿amas a Arnold?-preguntó. Helga lo miró en silencio por varios segundos, no sabía que responderle

-no, no lo amo-respondió no muy convencida pero demostrando todo lo contrario-si lo amara no estuviera contigo

-¿estas segura de que esa es la verdad?-preguntó

-si, segura…-contestó-Lorenzo no quiero estar enojada contigo, es mejor que arreglemos las cosas ¿no crees? No podemos arruinar lo que tenemos así de esta manera tan falsa y horrible

-si, tienes razón ¿me disculpas por desconfiar de ti?-preguntó acercándose a ella

-claro, te disculpo-contestó sonriéndole

-gracias…-le dijo y la abrazó, Helga tardó en corresponder al abrazo pero lo hizo…la verdad era mejor arreglar las cosas…

--------------------

-¿Cómo te fue con Phoebe?-preguntó Arnold por el otro lado del teléfono a su amigo Gerald

-no muy bien-contestó el moreno en tono preocupado-como siempre arruiné todo…pero olvídate de mí ¿Qué tal con Helga?

-normal…no pasó nada interesante después de la patada de la tarde-contestó

-¿patada?-preguntó Gerald sorprendido-mejor ni me digas, no me gustará saber…pero dime algo ¿no pasó nada que te demostrara que Helga aun siente algo por ti? No todo pudo ser tan normal…

-pues si, pasó algo…cuando iba a besarla, ella no se alejó, al contrario, se quedó normalmente como si quisiera que la besara

-¿y entonces?-preguntó Gerald con curiosidad

-nada, se marchó argumentando que era muy tarde, aunque eran las 6:00 PM

-vaya Arnold-dijo Gerald riendo-siempre lo he dicho, eres un Romeo, viejo

Al otro día, todo comenzó normalmente, como siempre Helga llegó acompañada de Lorenzo, a Arnold le molestaba, pensaba que seguirían enojados pero sabía que no duraría mucho…era su historia, peleas y reencuentros, un día peleaban y al otro día volvían a ser la pareja del momento, sonrisas por todos lados, tomados de la mano por los pasillos, besos aquí, besos allá…

Salió al receso molesto, quería estar solo pues no deseaba descargar sus frustraciones con alguien que no tenía nada que ver…Pensaba en el beso del día anterior, como Helga le había correspondido, como si nunca lo hubiera dejado de amar luego lo había pateado, no la entendía…ahora estaba con Lorenzo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Golpeó el árbol contra el cual estaba apoyado sin estar consciente del dolor que sentiría, no le importaba…

-si yo fuera tú, no haría eso nunca más-dijo llegando Lila, sonreía levemente. Tomó la mano de Arnold y la observó por algunos instantes-te lastimaste…-susurró viendo algunos rasguños

-Lila ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Arnold, observando a la pelirroja que en ese momento besó su mano lastimada y lo miraba dulcemente

-vine a hablarte-contestó sonriendo-he pensado mucho en lo que hablamos ayer…y…he decidido que tienes razón, si tú no me amas debo de entenderlo o por lo menos, tratar de hacerlo…Arnold, no quiero perder tu amistad, es suficiente con haber perdido tu amor…no quiero perderte como amigo

-Lila yo…

-déjame hablar-lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más- yo te amo y lo sabes, solo quiero que sepas algo más, si me necesitas no dudes en buscarme por que yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites, siempre

-gracias, eres muy buena amiga-dijo abrazándola-te quiero mucho Lila

-yo también Arnold-le dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo y sonriendo-siempre será así…-susurró

------------------

Gerald observaba divertido la pelea entre el matrimonio más sólido del salón, Ronda y Harold…desde hacía algunos minutos, la auto-nombrada reina de la moda y el estilo, peleaba por la súper hamburguesa que su robusto y deportista esposo se atragantaba, doble carne, lechuga, tomates, salsa picante, ketchup…

-¡es un criadero de grasa!-gritó histérica y con repulsión, su plato de lechugas sin sal en un ataque de desesperación había sido lanzado por su esposo contra la cara del pobre Eugene (yuyin?)

-ya te he dicho que no me controles lo que como-le dijo Harold dándole otra mordida a su hamburguesa-o lo pagará tu basura nutritiva, el equipo de fútbol de esta escuela necesita hombres robustos no nutridos…así que ¡déjame en paz!

-Harold, eres un…

Gerald había desviado su atención de la divertida pelea hacia la chica oriental, quien en esos momentos se sentaba en una mesa con un libro y mordía una manzana, hoy se veía mas linda que nunca, pensó, su pelo negro y lacio estaba suelto, vestía una blusa estilo japonesa negra con detalles rojos y unos pantalones bombachos negros también que llegaban a la mitad de las pantorrillas…se fue acercando a su mesa lentamente sin que ella lo notara, se sentó en la silla que quedaba a su lado…

-quiero hablar contigo ¿puedes?-le dijo. La chica se sobresaltó al parecer si estaba muy concentrada en aquel libro de Psicoanálisis de relaciones matrimoniales

-Gerald ¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó algo fastidiada-trato de buscar algo que nos ayude en el dichoso trabajo de Slater

-ya te dije que quiero hablar…

-¿sobre que?-preguntó

-no trates de engañarme Phoebe, no sufres de amnesia y sabes bien de lo que quiero hablarte-le dijo algo molesto

-si es sobre lo de ayer, desde ahora te aviso que no me interesa hablar de eso…nunca sucederá otra vez

-¿y por que no?

-de verdad que eres un cínico Gerald- le dijo molesta mirándolo fijamente, en ese momento aventó el libro contra la mesa-pero si de verdad quieres, te refrescaré la memoria…a ninguna mujer le gustaría encontrar a su novio en la cama con otra-dijo con los ojos aguados, molesta y algo temblorosa. Gerald aún la observaba sin encontrar palabras que decirle-buscando lo que tu no podías darle, por que eso fue lo que pasó…buscaste con esa cualquiera lo que no te di, si de verdad me hubieras amado no te hubiera importado esperar a que estuviera lista…pero de ti no me sorprende nada ya…te odio y quiero que me dejes en paz de una vez por todas-después de decir esto salió corriendo ante las miradas extrañadas de muchos, que no habían escuchado nada pero lo habían visto todo

-¡¿y que demonios están mirando! ¡Se acabó el espectáculo!-gritó furioso saliendo de allí- se acabó

----------------

-bien amor, nos veremos luego-le dijo Helga dándole un beso rápido en los labios-no me extrañes-le dijo mientras se marchaba

-eso será imposible-dijo sonriéndole. Miró unos momentos hasta que la rubia desapareció de su vista, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y miró, era una delicada mano femenina con uñas pintadas de barniz rosa

-que bueno que hiciste lo que te dije-le dijo. Era Lila, lo miraba sonriente jugando con la medalla de su cadena-¿nos vamos?

-si…-contestó Lorenzo, le abrió la puerta del auto. La chica subió y él cerró la puerta-quiero que sepas una cosa pelirroja, no me arreglé con Helga por que tú lo quisiste, la quiero y quiero estar con ella, eso es todo-dijo. Pasó al otro lado del auto y subió, encendió el convertible

-muy bien Lorenzo-le dijo Lila-es lo que tú digas, como siempre ¿no?-preguntó mirándolo y sonriendo desafiante

-si, así es...me alegro que tengas las cosas en claro-contestó y emprendió marcha… -supe que tú también buscas la forma de arreglarte con Arnold, hoy junto al árbol le hablaste de amistad, de que siempre lo amarías y tratarías de entender su decisión… que buena actriz eres pelirroja-comentó unos minutos después en el camino

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Lila sorprendida

-digamos que…mis contactos son mejores que los tuyos…

**Notas:** pues si, algunas…ya ven que ruin es el desengaño, ni me quiero imaginar la situación en la que estuvo Pheebs, espero que me disculpen por hacerle ese mal pero bueno pronto vendrá la calma, así que no se preocupen…El próximo capitulo y los demás traerán algunas sorpresas y recuerdos así que sigan leyendo el fic y dejándome sus reviews, les agradezco a todos esos comentarios tan interesantes que me dejan, de verdad me hacen sentir muy feliz…Gracias

Chau

Los quiero…


	5. Capitulo V

Hola todo el mundo, otra vez estoy aquí con mis mas que trilladas excusas, la verdad, lo siento mucho por no publicar pero es que he estado muy ocupada…Gracias por sus reviews…contestándoles…ni Lila manipula a Lorenzo ni Lorenzo manipula a Lila ambos se manipulan mutuamente, no quiero predicciones…sabía que la nueva personalidad de Lorenzo les gustaría, es un chico algo así como, encantador, es todo un galán, inteligente…me recuerda mucho a alguien muy especial para mí…inconscientemente quizás, hice a Lorenzo de esta forma pensando en él…quien sabe…El fic ¿deprimente? Estamos de acuerdo, no hubiera encontrado una palabra mas adecuada para describirlo…y si, la última frase de Lorenzo "Mis contactos son mejores que los tuyos" también me encanta, ya que demuestra que Lorenzo es de armas tomar… bueno aquí les va el siguiente capítulo…antes de leer, les tengo un reto…en este capítulo hay una especie de frase clave que constituye un avance del siguiente capítulo, descúbranla y me la dicen en el review…

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre, estos personajes no son míos y no los utilizo con fines de lucro sino para intentar conmover y entretener a los lectores…

**CAPITULO V**

Estaba pensativo en la biblioteca, esperaba a cierta rubia desde hacía 15 minutos…Trataba de distraerse y comenzó a inspeccionar los libreros, habían libros de diversos temas, pero fijó su vista en un libro infantil que le había hecho recordar lo feliz que era cuando fue un niño, aún sin el amor tan necesario de sus padres y viviendo experiencias que en su momento fueron emocionantes, llenas de inocencia…quizás hubiera preferido no crecer para nunca saber de nada, pero recordaba las sabias palabras que le decía su abuelo Phil cada vez que le comentaba sus problemas…

"_hombre pequeño…" decía casi en un susurro la voz de su experiencia "quien no quiere crecer y vivir todo lo que eso implica, debió no haber nacido…recuerda que todo es un proceso, es más que simplemente decir que los seres humanos nacen, se reproducen y mueren…recuérdalo" _

-hola Arnold-dijo llegando Helga, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-llegas tarde-le dijo algo molesto-no nací para esperarte ¿Qué te crees?

-no me creo nada Arnold-le dijo algo sorprendida por la actitud del chico-se me pasó la hora pero ya estoy aquí

-seguro que andabas muy ocupada con Lorenzo, besuqueándote en todos los pasillos de la maldita escuela con él-le dijo aun mas furioso. Los celos ciertamente lo estaban volviendo loco, no podía ocultarlo

-escucha Arnold, no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme de esta forma-le dijo comenzando a molestarse, mejor dicho, ya estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para aventar a Arnold por la ventana más cercana-…tu…

-yo nada-la interrumpió con voz fuerte y determinada-no me importa si piensas que no tengo derechos, digo lo que se me pegue la gana y me duele admitirlo, pero…eres una cualquiera… un día me besas y al otro día andas con Lorenzo ¿de que diablos estas hecha?...

-no de la misma basura que estas hecho tu, eso te lo puedo asegurar-le dijo furiosa, con los ojos aguados pero con decisión…nunca creyó que Arnold le hablara de esa forma-¿Por qué no te mueres y me dejas en paz? ¡Me tienes harta!-gritó. Arnold no pudo decirle más pues antes de que lo hubiera hecho, Helga se había marchado del sitio…

--------------------

Desde hacía mas o menos una hora, escribían los resultados de unas encuestas en las computadoras portátiles (labtops), no habían articulado palabra en todo ese tiempo, la pelirroja revisaba las cifras de una encuesta titulada "¿Por qué se divorció?" y Lorenzo escribía, por su parte, el sub-titulo "para tener hijos"…perteneciente a otra encuesta

-¿sabes algo?-le dijo Lorenzo a Lila desviando su atención de la computadora y mirándola. La chica también dejó de escribir y tomó un sorbo de su soda pepsi-diet, lo miró por unos instantes esperando que dijera algo más-creo que estas equivocada

-¿equivocada en que?-le preguntó Lila extrañada

-en lo que me dices sobre Helga-contestó. Lila no dijo nada y él continuó hablando-antes de arreglarnos, le pregunté si amaba a Arnold y me dijo que no, que si lo amara no estaría conmigo…seguramente quien la esta buscando es Arnold y eso cambiará por que si no se ubica él en su sitio tendré que tomarme la molestia de hacerlo yo

-¿y le creíste?-preguntó Lila como si no hubiera escuchado lo último, centrándose en lo que le había dicho de Helga

-si, le creí-respondió. Lila sonrió y volvió a su trabajo en la computadora

-¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó algo molesto, ella no le contestó nada y siguió trabajando-respóndeme-le dijo, ella aún seguía tecleando y con una sonrisa-no debería preocuparme lo que puedas estar pensando, eres tan falsa que no vale la pena que lo sepa-ella en ese momento lo observó, al parecer ese comentario no le había gustado-a veces pienso que deberías enseñarme a ser tan falso como tú

-bueno, si tu me enseñas a ser tan imbécil como tu lo eres con gusto te enseñaré a ser falso-le dijo molesta parándose de golpe de la silla-eres un grandísimo estúpido, no sé como pudiste creerle a Helga esa mentira, eres un ingenuo

-¡ya basta!-le gritó Lorenzo molesto-no te voy a permitir que me insultes

-¡pues no vuelvas a decirme otra estupidez como esa!-le gritó al borde del llanto-¡tu no sabes nada de lo que siento por Arnold, no tienes derecho a criticar lo que haga o deje de hacer para ganarme su amor! ¡Espero que lo entiendas! ¡Si quieres seguir haciéndote el ciego, muy bien, puedes hacerlo, pero conmigo no te metas! ¡No quieras contagiarme con tu estupidez!-después de gritarle eso, comenzó a caminar furiosa a través de la inmensa habitación, Lorenzo la siguió, Lila caminaba unos pasos delante de él, iba a abrir la puerta para marcharse pero él la cerró alargando la mano, con esto provocó un fuerte golpe que inundó la habitación, Lila se volvió hacia él, la miraba fríamente y ella lo miraba de forma parecida pero con los ojos aguados-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?-le preguntó enojada y respirando forzosamente

-escucha Lila-le dijo…-discúlpame…creo que no soy quien para juzgarte

-bien…-susurró tranquilizándose un poco y colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja-creo que yo también me excedí, así que…estamos a mano ¿no?

-si-respondió Lorenzo-¿volvemos al trabajo?-preguntó sonriéndole

-si Lorenzo…pero quiero sepas algo, mi intención no es ofenderte, es quitarte la venda de los ojos…espero que me entiendas-Lorenzo no dijo nada, tan solo la miró fijamente unos segundos y luego la llevó de la mano al escritorio, ahí nuevamente comenzaron a trabajar, esta vez comenzaba Lila una nueva encuesta "Los besos y las peleas aunque no lo creas van de la mano"

---------------

Phoebe miraba fijamente las ondas en el agua del mar, el anochecer se acercaba rápidamente, las gaviotas volaban en varias direcciones…La brisa soplaba lentamente…y una lágrima bajó traicionera por una de sus mejillas…

"_¿Cómo pudiste?" pensó _

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?...-preguntó Phoebe al sentir a alguien con ella, no necesitaba mirarlo pues se sabía de memoria todos sus pasos, lo reconocía por el gracioso sonido que hacían sus tenis al contactar el suelo y lo reconocía por el varonil aroma de su perfume que llenaba cualquier ambiente- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó nuevamente al no obtener respuesta

-no puedo decirte lo que quiero…-le dijo Gerald, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se colocaba al lado de Phoebe apoyándose en una baranda del muelle-me lo tienes prohibido ¿no?-Phoebe no dijo nada, siguió mirando como el sol se iba ocultando, esta vez con lentitud, o eso pensó ella-pero me olvidaré de prohibiciones…lo único que quiero en esta vida eres tú, quizás no me creas y pienses que soy un patán y no lo desmentiré...pero me conoces y sabes que mi única verdad es que te amo…

-y…entonces…-le dijo Phoebe llorando con la voz entrecortada-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si me amas tanto como dices no debiste engañarme…quizás deberías reconsiderar ese amor que sientes por mí, quizás no me amas y tan solo estas encaprichado conmigo o no sé, obsesionado

-no, no me digas eso-le dijo Gerald mirándola fijamente

-¡¿y que te digo? Por Dios santo ¿Qué!-…le dijo…-Gerald, ya déjame en paz, quiero ser feliz algún día y olvidarme de todo esto

-serás feliz Phoebe, lo serás…pero conmigo y por favor no me pidas que te olvide, nunca lo hagas porque para mí eso es imposible, nunca podré olvidarte por que de verdad te amo

-por favor Gerald-dijo en un susurro-no sigas, me haces daño

-esa no es mi intención…-dijo comenzando a caminar para marcharse. El sol se había ocultado totalmente y la única luz era la de los faroles del muelle…él se detuvo-Phoebe no me pidas renunciar a ti, nunca lo haré…-luego de decir esto se marchó

--------------------

-Helga, necesitamos hablar-le dijo Arnold caminando hacia ella, estaba sentada en las escaleras del pórtico de su casa, de pronto se puso de pie, al parecer a la defensiva

-si lo que quieres es insultarme, muy bien puedes comenzar pero sabes que no me quedaré calladita como niña buena escuchando todas las idioteces que se te ocurran-dijo con decisión, mirándolo con frialdad-si vienes a decirme cualquiera de tus estupideces, prepárate, te lo advierto…no quieras ganarte otra patada Arnold…

-Yo siempre he sabido que esta es la chica que realmente eres-le dijo Arnold divertido-nunca me engañaste

-¿y que debo suponer? ¿Qué eres el único que me conoce?-le preguntó Helga con ironía-Arnold no me hagas reír, nunca fuiste mi gran amigo ¿no lo recuerdas?

-quizás nunca fui tu gran amigo, pero estoy seguro de que fui y siempre seré tu gran amor-contestó

-por favor, no te des tanta importancia-le dio fríamente

-no me estoy dando más importancia de la que tu me has dado, te lo aseguro-dijo. Helga tan solo lo observó unos instantes, riendo-Helga quiero que recuerdes el campamento, la playa, lo fe…

-¡cállate Arnold!-le ordenó-sabes que no quiero recordar nada de eso, tú tampoco deberías recordarlo

-lo siento mucho Helga…no puedo olvidar lo que pasó, no puedo y nunca podré-dijo acercándose ella. Ella se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que decirle…-te amo Helga, lo sabes…-dijo y luego la asió contra si y la besó, ella no hizo nada, de inmediato correspondió a aquel beso lleno de pasión, de intensidad, la verdad no quería que terminara, se sentía feliz entre los brazos de Arnold, definitivamente fuera de este mundo…sentía que…de pronto se separó de él, lo miró unos instantes-Helga yo…

-buenas noches Arnold-le dijo y entró corriendo a su casa cerrando la puerta tras si…

**NOTAS:** ósea capitulo de peleas! Ya vieron que a Arnold los celos lo están consumiendo, Lorenzo al parecer se pasó y Lila no dudó en ponerlo en su sitio (¡bien hecho!), el momento triste y/o romántico lo pusieron esta vez Gerald y Phoebe y la gran incógnita de este capítulo fueron Arnold y Helga…Esperen al siguiente capítulo por que les tengo algo predecible pero que aún así los sorprenderá…Déjenme sus reviews, opiniones, comentarios que saben que me encantan. Y la frase clave, no la olviden.

Chau

Los quiero


	6. Capitulo VI

Hola a todo el mundo… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!...los extrañé…Primero que nada les pido mil disculpas por tanto tiempo sin aparecerme por acá pero mi computadora estaba dañada, me borró todo el capítulo que seguía y debí re-escribirlo...Perdón a todos…Este capítulo me salió mas largo que el original así que entreténganse leyendo y déjenme sus reviews reportándose…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados en este capítulo menos algunos extras son propiedad de Nickelodeon y mi intención con ellos no es de lucro, es la de entretener y/o conmover a los lectores…

**CAPITULO VI**

Este día estaba tan normal y "divertido" como los demás…Las dos primeras horas de clase la habían pasado con el filosófico profesor Ian Richardson que a pesar de impartir matemáticas gustaba de hablar de las mil y una formas en las que el mundo podría convertirse en un lugar mejor para todos, las dos horas siguientes leyeron sus ensayos al más que desgraciado profesor Jhon Matts que no dio el visto bueno a ninguno…Estas horas anteriores al receso las pasarían con Slater, el joven e idealista profesor partidario y propulsor de la idea del proyecto Matrimonio…

-bien chicos quisiera saber como va todo-dijo con el mismo tono burlón de siempre y una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa-he escuchado que hay cosas que no van bien entre algunos de ustedes, por ejemplo...Ronda ¿puedes decirme cuál es tu problema con Harold?

-muy bien profesor se lo diré-contestó con el mismo tono superficial que había tenido desde niña-como toda buena esposa me preocupé por el bienestar de ese…"esposo" y por toda mi preocupación lo único que recibí fueron malos tratos-dijo usando todos sus dotes de actriz dramática-¿usted cree profesor que es justo que yo al cuidar lo que coma mi esposo sea tratada de forma tan humillante frente a todos?

-profesor-dijo Harold mientras miraba a Ronda con cara de no creerle nada-mi esposa es una maniática de lo nutritivo pero a mí eso me parece basura, no puedo permitirle que maneje mi vida de esa forma… además como todos saben el honor de esta escuela está sobre los hombros míos y del equipo de fútbol así que debo comer bien-dijo orgulloso

-no creo-dijo Ronda levantando la mano en señal de "pare"-que una hamburguesa grasienta con doble de todos los ingredientes y otros aditivos altísimos en colesterol sean de comer bien

-chicos ¿no creen que están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?-les preguntó. Toda la clase estaba atenta al problema, sin decir una sola palabra…-escúchense, parecen dos niñitos…todo lo que les voy a decir es que recuerden que lo primero en todo deber ser el respeto

---------------------

-ya ves que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran-le comentó Gerald a Arnold y a Stinky en los vestidores del equipo de fútbol…Luego de la clase de Slater salieron disparados hacia los vestidores, luego del receso había practica y al entrenador no le gustaba para nada esperar

-si hablas de Harold y Ronda, estoy de acuerdo-le dijo Stinky-no entiendo por que ese tonto no acepta que le gusta la reina y que está enamorado de ella

-hablando de amores ¿Cómo estas con Nadine?-preguntó Arnold acompañado de la risa de Gerald

-no me puede ir peor-contestó Stinky suspirando resignado-no puedo creer que a su edad esa chica todavía siga coleccionando bichos raros, me tiene harto hablando de las diferencias entre cucarachas asquerosas que a mi sinceramente me parecen lo mismo-luego de decir esto los tres comenzaron a reír, en ese momento alguien entró a los vestidores, era Lorenzo como siempre vestido de traje, no tenía nada que buscar allí, no pertenecía al equipo

-Arnold quiero hablar contigo-dijo Lorenzo

-supongo que quieres hablar de Helga ¿o me equivoco?-le dijo Arnold poniéndose la camisa con el número 3

-si, supongo que lo esperabas no creo que seas adivino o alguna cosa de esas-dijo-quiero que dejes a Helga en paz

-no creo que esté haciendo algo que la moleste, si lo estuviera haciendo…-dijo poniéndose frente a Lorenzo-yo mismo me alejaría de ella sin que me lo pidieras por que mi intención no es hacerle daño

-tus palabrerías no me importan, quiero que te alejes de ella y eso es todo

-no lo voy a hacer y menos por que tú me lo dices-dijo Arnold-no sé si lo sepas pero amo a Helga y ella no te ama a ti, con eso te digo todo…-Arnold sonrió, al escuchar esto Lorenzo sintió como hervía su sangre, se dirigió a Arnold y lo empujó contra los casilleros, apretó su antebrazo contra el cuello de éste ejerciendo presión pero aún así Arnold le sonreía desafiante

-imbécil, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-le dijo con voz amenazante

-tú tampoco idiota-le contestó Arnold empujándolo contra los casilleros frontales-no me conoces aún-le dijo. Lorenzo se abalanzó contra él y lo golpeó en la quijada, Arnold por su parte lo golpeó en el estómago y en una mejilla, seguían intercambiando golpes mientras Gerald y Stinky se decidieron a separarlos, Gerald detenía a Arnold y Stinky a Lorenzo

-¡suéltame Stinky! ¡Quiero partirle la cara a este idiota!-gritaba Lorenzo hecho una furia, a Stinky le estaba costando mucho trabajo detenerlo

-¡si suéltalo Stinky! ¡Quiero ver que me hará!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó molesto llegando el entrenador al ver la escena-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No se queden callados

-entrenador, no pasa nada…-comenzó Gerald a explicar

-es solo que este sujeto-dijo Arnold interrumpiendo a Gerald-vino a los vestidores a golpearme y no iba a quedarme tan tranquilo tampoco

-vengan conmigo los dos-ordenó el entrenador-ahora señores…

-----------

-Phoebe ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Helga a su mejor amiga, desde temprano la había sentido algo triste y distante, estaban hablando de las universidades (un tema de mucho interés para Phoebe) y ella no había dicho palabra-Phoebe, te estoy hablando-le dijo cuando la oriental no había respondido nada

-disculpa Helga-le dijo Phoebe-¿me decías?

-te decía que, que pasa contigo-le repitió Helga algo preocupada-aunque no debería preguntarte nada, todo lo que te pasa tiene que ver con Gerald

-si, es cierto…es que…siento que a pesar de todo lo amo más cada día y la verdad es que me encantaría volver a estar con él pero no puedo, no puedo perdonarlo…lo que me hizo nunca lo olvidaré, no sé si pueda volver a confiar en él-dijo apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la frente entre las manos, estaba demasiado triste por todo lo que le sucedía, deseaba tan solo escapar y nunca volver a ver a Gerald quien a pesar de tantos momentos felices que le dio en el pasado…la había hecho sufrir tanto

-Phoebe ¿Por qué nunca me has contado que fue lo tan grave que te hizo Gerald?-le preguntó Helga-sé que tiene que ver con otra chica pero hay algo más ¿cierto?

-si,…lo que pasó es que…

-¡Helga! No vas a creer lo que pasó-dijo rápidamente una chica de pelo castaño que había interrumpido la conversación

-Tina ¿no ves que Phoebe y yo estamos hablando?-le preguntó Helga molesta

-discúlpenme-dijo la chica-pero vine a decirte que Lorenzo se peleó con Arnold y ahora están en la enfermería, antes estuvieron en la dirección pero no sé que sucedió allá

-¿Qué?-preguntó Helga incrédula-vamos Phoebe-le dijo a su amiga y ambas salieron de la cafetería en dirección a la enfermería

----------

El aire en la enfermería estaba pesado, la pelea había terminado pero Arnold y Lorenzo aún se miraban con bastante odio, Lorenzo estaba sentado en la camilla junto a la ventana y Arnold en la que estaba frente a él…Lila había llegado hacía algunos segundos, acariciaba la mejilla de Arnold que estaba "adornada" con un moretón

-Arnold, quedaste muy mal-le dijo Lila haciendo que la mirara, pues Arnold estaba ocupado asesinando a Lorenzo con la mirada-no sé como pudiste pelear, te conozco y sé que no eres así

-Lila, eres muy buena amiga-le dijo desviando el tema y acariciando el pelo de la chica, le sonrió con algo de tristeza, quizás lamentaba el hecho de no poder corresponder al amor de ella-no deberías estar aquí después de todo lo que te he hecho

-Arnold, ya te he dicho que yo siempre estaré para ti-le dijo sonriéndole-pase lo que pase

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dando paso a Helga…La chica observó a Arnold unos momentos y aunque no le sorprendió el hecho de ver a la pelirroja allí, le molestó, le molestó bastante…Despertando de sus pensamientos se dirigió a Lorenzo

-Lorenzo, ¿Qué hiciste?-le preguntó

-nada, no hice nada-respondió Lorenzo poniéndose de pie, tomándola de la mano salieron juntos de la enfermería…Arnold se quedó mirando la puerta por donde antes había salido la pareja

-Arnold, debo irme ahora-dijo Lila algo molesta, había notado los celos de Arnold y la forma en la que todo el mundo desaparecía para él en cuanto tenía a Helga en frente-que te mejores-dijo

-Lila espera, Lila-la llamó Arnold pero ya la chica se había marchado-¡diablos!

El resto del día en la escuela transcurrió entre rumores y comentarios sobre la pelea entre Lorenzo y Arnold, la verdad ambos eran chicos muy populares, Arnold por ser uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo, por ser guapo e inteligente…Lorenzo a pesar de no ser jugador de ningún equipo, era popular por ser considerado el mas elegante de todos los chicos de la preparatoria, uno de los mas guapos y el mejor auto, además, después de Ronda Wellington Lloyd era el anfitrión de las mejores fiestas…

La tarde había llegado, Lorenzo se dirigió a casa de Lila muy temprano, le había abierto la puerta la señora del servicio…se sentó en el gran sofá y comenzó a jugar con el llavero réplica miniatura de la estatua de la Libertad, estaba muy concentrado…Recordaba las palabras de Arnold una y otra vez _"no sé si lo sepas pero amo a Helga y ella no te ama a ti, con eso te digo todo…" _ Cuanto lo odiaba…En ese momento una presencia lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Lila, la pelirroja tenía una cola alta y estaba vestida con un conjunto negro deportivo…Lo miraba enojada con las manos a ambos lados de la cintura

-no me digas que estas enojada por que golpeé a tu amorcito ¿o si?-dijo poniéndose de pie, caminado hacia ella

-claro que estoy enojada-le respondió la chica-la verdad es que eres un estúpido ¿Por qué debes arruinarlo todo?

-no sé por que me dices eso-le dijo Lorenzo fingiendo inocencia-aunque tengo una idea…es por que a ti no te conviene esa pelea ¿cierto?

-cierto-contestó Lila mirándolo fríamente-ahora todos saben que Arnold peleó contigo por Helga

-y eso te molesta…pues lo siento mucho Lila pero no voy a hacer lo que te convenga, haré lo que yo quiera

-y comportándote como un animal lograrás mucho-dijo aun mas molesta-cuando te des cuenta de lo que verdaderamente lograste con la dichosa pelea no quiero que te quejes…ya sé por que Helga prefiere a Arnold-dijo, en ese momento Lorenzo comenzó a mirarla con odio-eres demasiado imbécil, Arnold es diferente, él si es inteligente, es astuto, sabe pensar cosa que tú no conoces…La verdad es que a Arnold no le llegas ni a los talones, no te comparas con él

-¡cállate! Has dicho demasiadas tonterías y no quiero seguir escuchándote-dijo tomándola por los hombros, bastante enojado

-suéltame imbécil-le ordenó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, no le tenía miedo…trató de empujarlo pero no pudo-y no, no me callaré…la verdad siempre te molesta ¿cierto? Y a mi no me importa ¡No te comparas con Arnold!

-muy bien-dijo Lorenzo sonriendo con frialdad pero aún sujetándola fuertemente-eso lo veremos-luego de decir esto, la acercó bruscamente a él y comenzó a besarla, Lila se resistía, trataba de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, Lorenzo la tenía totalmente aprisionada y la seguía besando descontroladamente…En un momento ella se dejó llevar y Lorenzo bajó un poco la guardia, siguieron besándose apasionadamente, con intensidad y al parecer, deseo…como si en verdad era lo que ambos querían…ella acariciaba el lacio pelo negro de él, bajaba por su espalda sintiendo los músculos trabajados con cientos de ejercicios, y él se concentraba en la cintura perfecta de la chica, en su espalda, en su cuello…y…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** vaya, me gustó este capítulo y… si, la frase clave era…"Los besos y las peleas aunque no lo creas van de la mano"…Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews, espero que no me hayan abandonado, que hayan sabido tenerme paciencia…REVIEWS, volví por que los QUIEROOO!


	7. Capitulo VII

Hola a todos…Gracias por volver, me alegro bastante de que sigan leyendo el fic y de verdad, espero, no ausentarme tanto pero ya ven, no fue mi culpa…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados en este capítulo menos algunos extras son propiedad de Nickelodeon y mi intención con ellos no es de lucro, es la de entretener y/o conmover a los lectores…

**CAPITULO VI**

-muy bien-dijo Lorenzo sonriendo con frialdad pero aún sujetándola fuertemente-eso lo veremos-luego de decir esto, la acercó bruscamente a él y comenzó a besarla, Lila se resistía, trataba de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, Lorenzo la tenía totalmente aprisionada y la seguía besando descontroladamente…En un momento ella se dejó llevar y Lorenzo bajó un poco la guardia, siguieron besándose apasionadamente, con intensidad y al parecer, deseo…como si en verdad era lo que ambos querían…ella acariciaba el lacio pelo negro de él, bajaba por su espalda sintiendo los músculos trabajados con cientos de ejercicios, y él se concentraba en la cintura perfecta de la chica, en su espalda, en su cuello…y…De pronto Lorenzo se detuvo, miró a Lila unos segundos, respirando agitadamente…ella estaba de la misma forma, respirando con dificultad y con las mejillas rosadas…Lorenzo aún la miraba y le sonrió arqueando una ceja, se separó de ella…

-estoy seguro de que Arnold nunca había provocado esta reacción en ti-dijo comenzando a arreglarse el traje-ahora no tendrás dudas de quien es el mejor ¿verdad?-preguntó acercándose a ella, puso su mano en una de sus mejillas aun rosadas…iba a besarla una vez más…pero ella se alejó y le dio una cachetada tremenda, al parecer esta vez si había reunido todas sus fuerzas…-será mejor que pase luego, cuando te calmes pelirroja-dijo sobándose la mejilla que ahora estaba roja y sonriéndole, se dirigió a la puerta, se despidió de ella con una mano y salió…comenzó a bajar las escaleras del pórtico para dirigirse a su auto, esta vez sonrió de una forma diferente y emprendió marcha…

---------------

Phoebe y Gerald caminaban juntos hacia la biblioteca, Gerald le había prometido que mientras estuvieran trabajando juntos no le hablaría de sus sentimientos, lo que no pudo asegurarle es que no lo haría nunca más…ambos sabían que era imposible, el chico ya lo había demostrado muchas veces…Phoebe caminaba con la vista fija en el suelo, temía que sus ojos la delataran, había estado llorando por que quería estar con él pero se hacía a la idea de que no podía y de que no debía…

-Phoebe-dijo Gerald interrumpiendo aquel silencio molesto

-¿si?-contestó Phoebe aun con la vista en el suelo

-sé lo que te prometí pero debo decirte algo-dijo deteniendo la marcha, Phoebe también se detuvo-siento mucho hacerte sufrir tanto, sé que quizás te costará mucho volver a confiar en mí pero debo decirte que desde que sucedió todo aquello no he podido estar en paz por que realmente te necesito y te amo y sé que fui un patán, un poco hombre…pero tú me conoces y sé que algún día, no sé cuando y no me importa esperarlo…me verás a los ojos y verás la verdad…

-Gerald…-le dijo entre sollozos y lo abrazó, no pudo evitarlo, lo necesitaba

-perdóname Pheebs…

--------------------

-hola Arnold-saludó Helga entrando a la habitación del chico, la puerta estaba abierta y Arnold apagaba el computador

-hola-dijo sin ningún tono especial-pensé que nos encontraríamos en tu casa

-si, así es…pero decidí venir yo, es que quería saber como estabas cuanto antes-le dijo acercándose a él que estaba de espaldas guardando algunas cosas en su mochila

-gracias-le dijo Arnold volviéndose a ella-pero no necesitabas venir aquí de todas formas

-Arnold, estas molesto conmigo ¿cierto?-le preguntó, Arnold no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó observándola-siento mucho esa pelea, creo que no debieron arreglar las cosas de esa forma, yo iba a…

-ver a Lorenzo y ver si estaba bien-dijo Arnold completándole la frase-y ahora vienes aquí ¿para que? ¿Para hacerme creer que te preocupas por mi? No pierdas el tiempo Helga, no lo necesito

-no, claro que no lo necesitas-dijo Helga comenzando a enojarse-tienes suficiente con la preocupación de Lila, así que la mía no te hace falta

Arnold sonrió, le gustaba saber que Helga estaba celosa por que significaba que le importaba y que aun lo amaba.

-¿nos vamos a tu casa o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí?-preguntó saliéndose del tema. Helga lo miró enojada

-no Arnold, ahora nos vamos a mi casa-respondió molesta-ese es el trato, ahora toca allá-completó saliendo enojada de la habitación, Arnold la siguió.

Las horas como siempre habían pasado rápidamente, el sol casi se ocultaba y el ruido de los automóviles, los radios y la gente disminuía cada vez más, ciertamente Hillwood era un vecindario tranquilo, raramente azotado por un escándalo…La estrellas comenzaron a salir una por una, aunque realmente muchas no se distinguían por que exceso de luces que había en el vecindario opacaba su brillantez…

-creo que por hoy, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer-dijo Arnold estirando los brazos y apoyándose del respaldo de la silla giratoria frente al computador de Helga…De momento se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar unos libros en su mochila…

-hoy estuviste muy silencioso Arnold-le dijo Helga recordando que en toda la tarde Arnold casi no había argumentado palabra y que cada vez que ella le hacía una pregunta para sacarle conversación, él respondía con monosílabos

-pensé que eso era lo que querías Helga-dijo Arnold normalmente acercándose a la chica, estaban frente a frente y él le acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, ella le sonrió-si no quieres que te hable de lo que siento por ti, lo mejor es no hablar…

-deberías hacer algo con ese moretón-dijo desviándose del tema, la cercanía de Arnold ya comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, estaba sintiendo como la respiración comenzaba a fallarle y entendía que eso no era precisamente un síntoma anterior a un paro respiratorio, entendía que aquello solo pasaba cuando se tenía en frente al amor, al mismo amor...y seguía entendiendo que el amor para ella se llamaba Arnold…había sido así desde que tenía memoria, había sido así…desde siempre…

-si, algo haré-respondió sonriéndole…y tratando de descifrar el ritmo de la respiración de Helga, observando en su mirada un brillo especial y notando como su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez-¿te sientes bien?-le preguntó tan solo por preguntar y acercándose un poco más a ella hasta que ella quedó contra la pared

-si, estoy bien Arnold…-respondió empujándolo con suavidad, lo miró a los ojos, cuanto le gustaba esa mirada decidida y segura de él, cuanto le atraía, cuanto le hipnotizaba-estoy bien…-volvió a decir, acercó su cara a la de él y de inmediato aprisionó con sus labios los suyos, se besaban lentamente como queriendo disfrutar cada contacto con los labios del otro-buenas noches Arnold

-buenas noches Helga-le dijo y volvió a besarla…Luego se alejó hacia la puerta, Helga iba tras él, abrió la puerta y se volvió a mirarla una vez más…quería abrazarla…quería…

-Hola Arnold-dijo llegando Phoebe mientras subía las tres escaleras del pórtico de la casa de Helga-Helga…creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo, lo siento-dijo algo apenada al notar como ambos se habían quedado mirándola

-no te preocupes Phoebe-dijo Arnold sonriendo-hasta mañana-se despidió

-creo que esta es una buena noche para conversar-dijo Phoebe sonriendo mientras observaba la esquina por donde segundos antes había desaparecido el rubio….

-----------------

_-¡cállate! Has dicho demasiadas tonterías y no quiero seguir escuchándote-dijo tomándola por los hombros, bastante enojado _

_-suéltame imbécil-le ordenó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, no le tenía miedo…trató de empujarlo pero no pudo-y no, no me callaré…la verdad siempre te molesta ¿cierto? Y a mi no me importa ¡No te comparas con Arnold!_

_-muy bien-dijo Lorenzo sonriendo con frialdad pero aún sujetándola fuertemente-eso lo veremos-luego de decir esto, la acercó bruscamente a él y comenzó a besarla, Lila se resistía, trataba de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, Lorenzo la tenía totalmente aprisionada y la seguía besando descontroladamente…En un momento ella se dejó llevar y Lorenzo bajó un poco la guardia, siguieron besándose apasionadamente, con intensidad y al parecer, deseo…como si en verdad era lo que ambos querían…ella acariciaba el lacio pelo negro de él, bajaba por su espalda sintiendo los músculos trabajados con cientos de ejercicios, y él se concentraba en la cintura perfecta de la chica, en su espalda, en su cuello…y… de pronto Lorenzo se detuvo, miró a Lila unos segundos, respirando agitadamente…ella estaba de la misma forma, respirando con dificultad y con las mejillas rosadas…_

Esos recuerdos llegaban una y otra vez a la mente de Lorenzo, pensaba en lo mucho que le había gustado aquel beso, sentir la cintura de la pelirroja entre sus brazos, oler aquel perfume tan femenino ¿Qué era? ¿Flores o frutas?

-no puedo creer lo que hice-se dijo a si mismo, recostado en su gran cama-de verdad estaba muy enojado, nunca me han gustado las comparaciones…quizás me excedí con la pelirroja-dijo pasando su pulgar por sus labios y cerrando los ojos, el sueño se estaba acercando…-no, ella se lo merecía…esto le enseñará quien soy…-susurró antes de quedarse dormido

------------------------

Lila había tomado un largo baño, había observado por algunos momentos unas marcas rojas que tenía en los brazos…ahora eran rosadas…pensaba en el imbécil de Lorenzo, él tenía razón, Arnold nunca había provocado esa reacción en ella, aunque lo amaba…se sentía algo triste y deprimida pero no sabía por qué, aunque sabía que algo tenía que ver con lo ocurrido con Lorenzo…Tenía bastante que ver con él

-¿Qué me pasa?-se preguntó a si misma frente al espejo, peinándose la cabellera húmeda…en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta-pase-dijo ella, en ese momento Arnold apareció reflejado en el espejo-Arnold ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañada volviéndose a él

-vine a visitar a una amiga, creo que puedo ¿o no?...y vine a disculparme por lo de esta tarde

-¿de que hablas?-le preguntó

-bien, si lo olvidaste no hace falta que lo recordemos-respondió Arnold sonriendo-Lila dime ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo triste

-no me pasa nada Arnold-mintió ella-gracias por preocuparte

-Lila, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-le dijo-estas así por que extrañas a tu padre ¿cierto?

-si, creo que si-dijo caminado hacia él, ella misma no sabía que le pasaba pero decidió contestar aquello-hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo veo

-ohh…Lila...-dijo entre un suspiro acercándola a él para abrazarla…En ese momento ella comenzó a llorar-sabes que aunque esté lejos de ti, tu padre te adora y quiere lo mejor para ti…por eso trabaja tanto-le dijo, aunque la verdad de las lágrimas de Lila para él era otra…-sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?

-si…gracias Arnold-le respondió entre sollozos-gracias

--------------

-bien, seremos sinceras las dos ¿entendido?-decía Helga a su mejor amiga Phoebe mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, la oriental pasaría esa noche en casa de su amiga como en los viejos tiempos sin ser específicamente una pijamada sino para conversar de sus vidas simplemente, hacía mucho tiempo que no conversaban seriamente

-si, entendido-respondió Phoebe-primero cuéntame tú…siempre supe que entre Arnold y tú había pasado algo muy serio en el campamento por lo cual él terminó con Lila y tú te hiciste novia de Lorenzo, cosa que sinceramente pienso que no debió suceder pues amabas a Arnold y por lo que vi hace algunos momentos lo sigues amando… ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes que causó tantos problemas?

-bien…bien Phoebe-dijo atropelladamente-te contaré por que sé que puedo confiar en ti por que siempre has sido mi mejor amiga… ¿recuerdas que Arnold y Lila estaban peleados? …Lila no fue al campamento que hicimos en la playa justamente por eso, por que estaba muy molesta con Arnold, tanto que habían terminado y…

_-hola Helga-dijo Arnold llegando a su lado, se sentó al lado de la rubia en la arena…La luna estaba enorme y brillante y el aire perfumado por la salinidad del mar, se sentía en la brisa que soplaba lentamente_

_-hola Arnold-dijo devolviéndole el saludo con una sonrisa-cuando te vi llegar, no lo podía creer…pensé que por todo lo sucedido con Lila no vendrías_

_-decidí venir por que Lila y yo terminamos…y la verdad no quería quedarme en casa pensando en la mala forma que todo acabó-dijo normalmente, estaba sereno como si todo lo de aquella ruptura tan solo le hubiera hecho bien-la verdad es que…_

_-¿si? Puedes confiar en mi Arnold-le dijo sonriendo_

_-lo sé Helga-dijo tomando su mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Helga se inquietó un poco pero de todas formas siguió ahí-la verdad es que…Lila y yo terminamos por que yo amo a otra persona…a ti _

_-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó Helga incrédula_

_-lo que escuchaste, te amo a ti Helga G. Pataki y no puedo seguir ocultándolo-le dijo, luego comenzó a besarla y Helga le correspondía, aquel beso estaba lleno de algo que ella no conocía pero que desde siempre había anhelado, amor, pasión, deseo…todo_

_-yo también te amo Arnold-dijo volviendo a besarlo…La luna seguía brillando en el cielo oscuro, adornando aquel momento que al parecer había sido muy esperado…_

_-Helga no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento_

-Los días siguientes…fueron maravillosos-dijo Helga abandonando por un momento los recuerdos- los mejores días que tuve en esta vida, en los cuales pude estar con Arnold, disfrutar de su compañía y recibir su amor…Era todo tan hermoso

-y si te hizo tan feliz ¿Qué sucedió?

-bueno…-comenzó a decir Helga con algo de tristeza en la voz-de alguna manera todo fue como un cuento de hadas, que hay un momento que es tan especial que lo recordarás toda la vida…pero mi cuento de hadas tuvo un espantoso final…

_Helga caminaba hacia la escuela como siempre recordando los bellos días que pasó junto a Arnold, todo lo que le hizo sentir ese maravilloso chico, el amor que se brindaron…la promesa de que siempre estarían juntos…Lo vio a tan solo unos pasos lejos de ella y decidió acercarse, iba a hablarle pero descubrió que no estaba solo, una chica pelirroja lo acompañaba…y luego lo besó y él no la detuvo, correspondió a ese beso…_

_-entonces nunca terminó con Lila…-dijo llorando para si misma escondida detrás de un árbol-Arnold se burló de mí, pensé que me amaba, le creí que me amaba…soy una estúpida-dijo comenzando a correr, iba tan sumida en su propio dolor que tropezó con alguien-discúlpeme por favor-dijo sin levantar la vista_

_-Helga ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-le preguntó la persona con quien había tropezado, se notaba en su voz que estaba bastante preocupado y sorprendido_

_-Lorenzo-dijo Helga levantando la vista, lo abrazó, lo necesitaba, era su amigo…-sucede que soy una estúpida, una imbécil que se dejó engañar de una forma terrible-dijo entre dolorosos sollozos-soy una idiota…_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola de nuevo, pues ya vieron…Lorenzo, la verdad es que no puedo con él, ¿Cómo pude darle esa personalidad tan…arrolladora, Arnold y Helga están jugando con fuego, Pheebs en el siguiente capítulo les dirá quien es la chica con la que Gerald la engañó, así que no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo..Y otra cosa, a veces tendrán que esperarme un poquito pues debo ir escribiendo los capítulos..

Chau

cuidense


	8. Capitulo VIII

Hola a todos…Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews, les aseguro que precisamente sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguirle al fic, por que el ego es grande y sus comentarios lo alimentan…Espero que me hayan entendido, bueno, sigamos con el fic…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados en este capítulo menos algunos extras son propiedad de Nickelodeon y mi intención con ellos no es de lucro, es la de entretener y/o conmover a los lectores…

**Capitulo VIII**

-y así comenzó todo lo mío con Lorenzo-dijo Helga sonriendo amargamente recordando todo lo sucedido-por las razones equivocadas y la verdad es que me odio por engañarlo, por que le mentí diciéndole que ya había olvidado a aquel chico y que empezaba a quererlo…

-algo me dice que las cosas cambiarán-le dijo Phoebe, en ese momento Helga la miró un poco extrañada, no sabía que podría cambiar, no lo imaginaba

-bien, ahora vas tú-dijo olvidándose de las palabras extrañas de su amiga-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Gerald? No me has contado todo

-un día...Gerald y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión-le respondió-allí empezaron todos nuestros problemas…Gerald pensaba que ya era tiempo de ir más allá, yo, por mi parte, creía que aún no estaba lista…recuerdo que se fue muy enojado de mi casa luego de intentar una vez más, convencerme…

_Habían pasado unos dos días después de su última discusión con Gerald, desde hace algún tiempo tan solo discutían…Ella esta vez decidió ser la primera en ceder, iba a hablarle, a hacerle comprender que no era tiempo, que lo amaba con todo su corazón a pesar de todo y que siendo sincera, él era el chico que siempre esperó…Llegó a la casa de Gerald, tocó el timbre, luego de algunos segundos apareció frente a ella Jamie O, el hermano mayor de Gerald_

_-hola Jamie O-le saludó con una sonrisa_

_-hola Phoebe-dijo Jamie devolviéndole el saludo-hacía algunos días que no te veía por aquí_

_-si, unos cuantos_

_-si buscas a Gerald, no está-le dijo Jamie-pero por que me caes bien te diré donde se encuentra…mi hermano convenció a los viejos de que lo dejaran ir algunos días a la cabaña que tenemos en el lago_

_-si, ya sé cual es…Gracias-le dijo, luego se marchó en su auto azul oscuro del año, había sido un regalo de sus padres por ser siempre la perfecta Phoebe, la chica de las mejores calificaciones de toda la preparatoria y en esos momentos (aunque ellos no sabían) la chica a la que su mundo se le estaba derrumbando…Sabía donde estaba esa cabaña, muchas veces había estado allí, quedaba a solo 45 minutos de camino, así que luego de algunos paisajes boscosos ya estaba allí, pensó muchas veces si tocar pero se decidió a hacerlo, iba a tocar pero notó que la puerta estaba abierta-que descuidado es Gerald ¿Dónde estará?-preguntó al entrar a la cabaña, era un lugar bastante acogedor y adornado en forma rústica…El ambiente estaba acompañado de una música…"Time can never mend" –que extraño, viene de esa habitación-susurró para si misma, dirigiéndose silenciosamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la música, la puerta estaba a medio abrir…tan solo la empujó un poco y…-Gerald…-tan sólo dijo bastante sorprendida y comenzó a alterarse, en ese momento Gerald se separó de la otra chica que estaba con él…en su cama_

_-Phoebe-dijo sorprendido-yo…déjame explicarte_

_-¡¿Qué vas a explicarme!-le gritó-¡¿Qué ya te estrenaste! ¡Pues felicidades!-le dijo llorando pero con decisión-¡espero que todo haya salido bien! ¡Y tú!-dijo refiriéndose a la chica que ocultaba su rostro en las oscuridad y se tapaba con las sábanas. Gerald comenzaba a vestirse-¡cualquiera! ¡Muéstrame la cara! ¡¿Qué tienes que ocultar! ¡¿La vergüenza que debes sentir por robarle el novio a otra! Pero tampoco te culpo a ti, él seguramente aceptó encantado_

_-Phoebe, cálmate-dijo acercándose a ella-vamos a hablar pero no aquí, vamos-dijo tomándola por un brazo pero ella se safó_

_-¡no me toques!-le gritó-y no, no quiero hablar contigo…todos sabían que tu y yo estábamos juntos, supuestamente nos amábamos…dime ¿Qué ocultas? ¿Que oculta esa perra?-en ese momento la chica salió a la luz, envuelta entre las sábanas, Phoebe pudo distinguir su rostro, la conocía muy bien, supuestamente eran amigas-no puedo creerlo Chloe ¿Cómo pudiste?_

_-Phoebe yo…-_

_-los dos son detestables-les dijo antes de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás_

_-¡Phoebe! ¡Espera!_

-no sé como llegué a casa completa ese día-dijo Phoebe cortando el relato-estaba muy alterada y varias veces casi me salí del camino, estaba tan angustiada, con tanto dolor, tan decepcionada, irreconocible, dije cosas que nunca había dicho…palabras que me dolieron bastante

-Gerald es un maldito imbécil-exclamó Helga enojada-¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso a ti? ¿Qué te mereces lo mejor?

-pensé algo parecido-dijo Phoebe sonriendo-aún hoy me pregunto como pude confiar en Chloe si me lo advertiste, que algo se traía entre manos y que no era buena…fui una tonta

-no fuiste tonta-le dijo Helga abrazándola-lo que pasa amiga es que eres muy buena y crees que todos son buenos y nobles como tú…no te vendría mal desconfiar un poquito…-le dijo riendo…

El sol finalmente había salido, al parecer el día anterior había sido bastante largo, lleno de recuerdos, de sucesos nuevos, de lágrimas…Los ánimos de los estudiantes estaban más bajos de lo normal, era así siempre que llegaba el viernes…

-bien Lila…ya lo sabes-le decía Ronda, lo más cercano que tenía a una mejor amiga-mañana en la mañana iremos al club a estar con unos amigos

-Ronda, discúlpame…pero no podré ir-le dijo algo apenada por rechazar la invitación de su amiga

-Lila no puedes hacerme esto-le dijo Ronda algo molesta-me dijiste que iríamos, dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-que no me siento bien…eso es todo

-de acuerdo, como quieras…-dijo comenzando a marcharse

-Ronda, hablemos…-decía caminando tras ella para intentar alcanzarla…En ese momento alguien desconocido la haló hacia uno de los cursos vacíos, le tapó la boca

-te soltaré si prometes que no gritarás…

-----------------

Gerald caminaba pensativo por los alrededores de la escuela, las cosas quizás no estaban bien pero estaban mejores que hace mucho tiempo, antes no podía acercarse a Phoebe pues ella siempre lo ignoraba, se alejaba de él y él la entendía, entendía perfectamente que era muy difícil para ella volver a confiar en él…Tomó asiento en un banco, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien tomó asiento a su lado…una chica…

La chica era morena, delgada, su pelo negro y rizado, tenía los ojos marrones…Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y ahora lo tenía a su lado, al parecer lejos del mundo, tan sumido en sus pensamientos, sin notar su presencia…Sabía en quien pensaba, no necesitaba leer su mente…Colocó su mano en uno de los hombros del chico y él la miró, parecía bastante sorprendido pero salió de su sorpresa y de inmediato apartó la mano de la chica…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó. Ella no respondió nada-dime que quieres Chloe, pensé que dijiste que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver

-si, recuerdo bien lo que dije Gerald-dijo la chica algo triste-pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba verte

-Chloe, las cosas están mejorando para mí-le dijo-no vengas a arruinarlo todo, por favor

-Gerald, no me trates así ¿Qué te crees?-le preguntó-¿Qué todo lo que sucedió fue solo mi culpa? Si no lo recuerdas bien, tú aceptaste

-y me maldigo por eso

-lo siento mucho Gerald-dijo-pero sabes bien que eso no vale de nada

-pensé que te irías a la universidad y nunca volverías

-¿ya Phoebe te perdonó?

-no, no me ha perdonado

-Gerald…-dijo acercándose a él, rodeó su cuello con las manos y comenzó a hablarle-¿Por qué no pierdes las esperanzas? Mientras tú estás tras Phoebe, humillándote…hay alguien que de verdad te ama, yo…no sabes cuanto tiempo deseé volver a verte, te extrañé tanto…

Phoebe caminaba pendiente al libro que tenía en las manos "Relación de pareja", leía con detenimiento el capítulo 8 "Infidelidad", en este capítulo habían historias reales de mujeres y hombres que fueron engañados por sus respectivas parejas, la mayoría no perdonaron y otros si lo hicieron pensando en que el amor era tan grande que podría perdonar, en que quizás era difícil perdonar un engaño pero era más difícil aún encontrar el amor…

¿Qué sería más fuerte en ella? ¿El amor o el rencor? ¿Se arriesgaría a formar parte de aquella minoría que si perdonó por amor?

-ya basta Chloe-dijo Gerald separándola de él y levantándose del banco-ya te lo dije muchas veces, no te quiero…déjame en paz-

Phoebe detuvo su lectura, tenía los ojos un poco cansados, miró hacia el frente y…no podía creerlo, allí estaba Chloe con Gerald…

-Gerald ¿seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?-le preguntó Chloe

-si…te lo he dicho muchas veces…la-

Phoebe comenzó caminar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban, no le reclamaría nada, no lloraría…

-la única mujer que me interesa es Phoebe, la amo y daría lo que sea por nunca haber cometido tantos errores y por estar con ella otra vez

-Gerald…

-no me digas nada-la interrumpió Gerald-y…

-ambos queremos que entiendas una cosa-dijo Phoebe llegando a aquel lugar, Gerald y Chloe se quedaron muy sorprendidos, observándola, la oriental sonreía con decisión-siempre estuviste de más y queremos que te alejes de nosotros de una vez por todas…yo no dejaré que una mujer como tú me quite lo que es mío

-----------------------

-Helga ¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?-le preguntó Arnold, estaban en el aula, habían decidido verse allí en la hora del receso

-no sé-respondió Helga- pero debes tenerme un poco de paciencia, para mí no será nada fácil terminar a Lorenzo

-pero solo quiero saber ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas Helga?-le volvió a preguntar-no es justo para ninguno de nosotros, aunque deteste a Lorenzo no creo que debas seguir engañándolo y…-dijo acercándose a ella y poniendo las manos en la cintura de la chica-tampoco creo que tú y yo debamos estar mas tiempo separados

-yo tampoco creo eso…pero antes hay cosas que debo aclarar

-¿de que hablas?-preguntó Arnold extrañado

-pronto lo sabrás Arnold-dijo, le sonrió y lo abrazó…

-------------------------

-¡me asustaste estúpido, imbécil!-le gritaba Lila a Lorenzo haciendo intentos inútiles de golpearlo y provocarle dolor…Después de un rato se calmó-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le preguntó

-hablar contigo-contestó Lorenzo

-¿de que? No creo que tu y yo tengamos algo de que hablar…solo si tiene que ver con el trabajo y no lo creo pues casi está terminado

-pelirroja, ha sido muy divertido ser tu esposo-le dijo Lorenzo sonriendo

-¿Qué hago? ¿Te agradezco?-le preguntó sarcásticamente

-no, no me agradezcas-le respondió divertido-solo quería decirte lo que pienso y punto, no es para que te enojes…además quería decirte que en todos estos días que hemos estado juntos me he dado cuenta de que eres una gran chica y no eras tonta como creí…la verdad Lila eres una mujer muy inteligente

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-le preguntó Lila como quien no le creía nada-¿Qué planeas?

-nada, además-dijo abriendo la puerta para marcharse-si estoy planeando algo, es muy mi problema-se marchó

-¿debería preocuparme?-se preguntó Lila a si misma

Casi era la hora de salir de la escuela, luego de días tan agitados…

-chicos-dijo el profesor Slater a su clase del último año-como todos saben el proyecto "Matrimonio" casi acaba, este es su trabajo final así que espero que ese trabajo que me traerán el lunes, valga la pena…el lunes intercambiaremos impresiones…-en ese momento sonó el timbre de salida-espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, buenas tardes chicos…hasta luego

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, espero que si se acuerden de quien es Chloe, si no se acuerdan perdónense…Pero nada, les hablaré de ella, Chloe es una chica que se muda al vecindario de Gerald, Gerald se enamora de ella pero ella se enamora de Jamie O y pasa tiempo con Gerald tan solo para ver al hermano, es un capítulo bastante chulo, espero que si no sabían quien era Chloe, ahora tengan una idea y si no la recordaban ya la recuerden…. Ahora al capítulo, vieron la actitud de Pheebs, así debemos ser mas mujeres…hay veces que no podemos dejar que ninguna Chloe por ahí, se quede con un chico que amamos… y ¿Qué será lo que quiere aclarar Helga? ¿A dónde irán a parar Lila y Lorenzo? Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo…


	9. Capitulo IX

Hola a todos…Gracias por los reviews, me encanta que les este gustando la historia pero tengo una noticia que darles…ESTE FIC ESTA POR ACABARSE y la verdad les digo es que estoy muy alegre por que lo que escribo les esta gustando, faltan dos capítulos para acabar el fic, así que no dejen de visitarme y dejarme sus reviews…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados en este capítulo menos algunos extras son propiedad de Nickelodeon y mi intención con ellos no es de lucro, es la de entretener y/o conmover a los lectores…

**Capitulo IX**

La tarde estaba allí, radiante…Los chicos habían salido de la escuela con las caras sonrientes y no era para menos, era viernes y además la semana entrante era de exámenes y luego vendrían unas largas y merecidas vacaciones…y para algunos, la universidad.

Phoebe caminaba lentamente en dirección a su casa, pensaba en Gerald, como siempre, en todo lo que le había dado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, le había transmitido su seguridad, su actitud decidida pues antes de estar con él, era una chica muy insegura…Pensaba en que su amor por él, la había hecho crecer, sus errores y todos sus buenos momentos, significaron mucho para ella…

-Gerald…-susurró para si misma

-¡Phoebe…Phoebe!-alguien la llamó, ella reconoció su voz, era él-¿podemos hablar?-le preguntó respirando agitadamente llegando a su lado

---------------

Lila estaba frente al espejo, no sabía decidirse entre el rosado o el tono guayaba de lápiz labial, en la radio sonaba una canción de aquellas que tanto le gustaban, una simple balada de buenas letras que definitivamente se acercara a su historia…Finalmente se decidió por el rosado, se lo aplicó en los labios y sonrió satisfecha...

-creo que está muy bien…-dijo para si misma…De repente sonó el timbre, la empleada del servicio estaba en el supermercado así que ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y…-Helga ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida

-vine a hablar contigo-le respondió entrando a la casa sin esperar que la invitaran a pasar

-si, claro-le dijo Lila algo molesta por su actitud-pasa, estas en tu casa

-Lila ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de hacernos las ofendidas y todo eso y vamos al punto?

-pues tu dirás Helga-dijo tomando asiento frente a la rubia que ya estaba sentada

-¿recuerdas el primer día de clases después del campamento que hubo en la playa?-preguntó. Lila la observó extrañada pero parecía recordar aquel día-Arnold y tú se estaban besando en el parque

-¿y? ¿Qué quieres saber?

-lo que sucedió antes de ese momento-respondió-y quiero que me digas la verdad, de eso dependen muchas cosas

-bueno…ese día-comenzó a decir Lila, un momento se quedó en silencio pensaba en el gran amigo que había sido Arnold con ella, en que nunca la engañó con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, en lo buen chico que era y en que de verdad, él merecía lo mejor. Recordó la frase que alguna vez escuchó "si la felicidad del ser querido está con otra persona, déjalo ser feliz con esa otra persona por que la felicidad del ser querido es la de uno mismo" y por primera vez en su vida, vio en ella la veracidad… y si otra cosa era verdad en su vida era que quería a Arnold bastante-no pasó nada, te vi llegar y lo besé, la verdad es que me parecía muy injusto quedarme sin él por que lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba…y ahora…me arrepiento por que sé que con mi actitud le hice daño

-entonces…-comenzó a decir Helga con una sonrisa

-cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre ustedes es cierta-dijo Lila completándole la frase-Arnold te ama y aunque me costó mucho trabajo entenderlo, es la verdad

-Lila-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta-gracias por decirme la verdad. No sabes el significado de lo que acabas de hacer-luego se marchó cerrando la puerta tras si

-si lo sé-dijo Lila para si misma-acabo de hacerle un gran bien a Arnold…mi amigo…

------------

-bien Gerald-le dijo Phoebe al moreno, ambos estaban sentados en una de las banquetas del parque-¿de que quieres hablarme?-le preguntó solo por preguntar, sabía de que quería hablarle

-de lo que pasó hoy en el receso con Chloe…-le respondió mirándola fijamente-…me sorprendió mucho tu actitud

-a mi también-dijo Phoebe sonriendo-hace un rato pensaba en eso y me llegó a la mente que actué así por que el estar contigo me enseñó a ser fuerte y decidida

-el estar contigo también me enseñó mucho Pheebs-le dijo-era muy egoísta hasta que llegaste tú y me enseñaste que hay cosas más allá de lo que puedo ver…como el amor que nunca sentí hasta que tu llegaste por que…quizás en mi vida hubieron muchas chicas pero tú únicamente fuiste la mujer, la mujer de mi vida…y lo sigues siendo

-tu también fuiste el único hombre de mi vida-dijo un poco sonrojada por las palabras del chico pero sonriendo-y lo sigues siendo por que eres el único al que he amado y amo…-en ese momento Gerald la miró sorprendido, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Phoebe le decía que lo amaba…-por eso no puedo permitir que alguien te aparte de mí

-Phoebe yo…

-me amas y te amo-lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más, acercó un poco su cara a la de él, acariciaba su mejilla con una de sus manos-por eso decido olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo

-gracias Pheebs, gracias por perdonarme-dijo Gerald sonriéndole, en ese momento ella lo besó y esta vez liberada por que no sentía mas dolor en su alma y se decidió a perdonar…sus labios se expresaban todo el amor que se tenían, no necesitaban nada más…lo único que siempre necesitaron era saber que su amor era verdadero, tan verdadero que vencería el tiempo y la distancia, que pasaría mil pruebas…

----------------

Lorenzo esperaba a Lila desde hacía media hora, decidieron verse a las 5:00 PM y ella aún no llegaba, estaba algo preocupado, ella siempre era puntual, muchas veces pensó en ir a buscarla pero llegó a la conclusión de que eso era hacer demasiado por una persona por la cual supuestamente no sentía nada.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-se preguntó a si mismo mientras se dirigía al amplio ventanal, antes sus ojos se presentó un paisaje entre urbano y rural, podía ver las montañas a lo lejos y más cerca los edificios un poco altos de Hillwood-¿Qué me pasa?-volvió a preguntarse al notar que no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había vivido en estos días con la pelirroja. En ese momento alguien entró a la habitación, lo supo por que escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se volvió y era ella, vestía unos pantalones jeans negros y un top strapless color rosa, como era usual su cabellera estaba suelta, cortada en varias capas que llegaba a la cintura, se veía muy bella, pensó él. Lo miraba diferente a como siempre lo había mirado, se acercaba a la mesa de estudios, tomó asiento, encendió una de las labtops, aquella en la que estaba acostumbrada a trabajar y se dispuso a revisar documentos y teclear palabras sin decir nada…-¿no piensas justificar tu tardanza? Si no lo sabes estoy esperándote desde hace media hora

-a ti no tengo que justificarte nada-le dijo con frialdad y la vista fija en la pantalla de la labtop-y déjame trabajar en paz y en silencio, no me molestes…Esto que haré es lo único que falta del trabajo, luego me iré, tú lo imprimirás y no nos veremos más hasta el lunes ¿te parece?

-no, no me parece-le contestó enojado, caminó hacia donde estaba, giró la silla de ella haciendo que quedaran frente a frente. Esta vez no necesitó pensar en lo que expresaba la mirada de esa chica, esta vez, era obvio, ella lo miraba con desprecio…-¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa?-le preguntó con voz fría. Ella no contestó nada, tan solo se quedó allí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-¿no vas a decirme nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-le preguntó ella con ese mismo tono de voz-¿quieres que te conteste esa pregunta que me hiciste ayer o qué?

-no, necesito que me contestes esa pregunta-le dijo Lorenzo acercando su cara a la de ella para besar sus labios-vi la respuesta en tu reacción que pudo decirme más que mil palabras-se acercaba más y más a ella, la besaría, estaba a solo unos centímetros, iba a hacerlo…pero ella volteó la cara hacía otro lado

-no estés tan seguro…-le respondió ella sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Lorenzo en su mejilla, luego volvió su cara lentamente, a la posición anterior con los ojos cerrados, frente a la cara de Lorenzo, e intencionalmente rozó los labios del chico con los suyos-si, estas acostumbrado…-susurró entre los labios de él sin besarlo aunque él si intentaba un beso-a conseguir todo lo que quieres…-siguió susurrando acariciando con uno de sus dedos el cuello de Lorenzo-…con solo tronar los dedos…-en ese momento abrió los ojos y él también, prácticamente se comían con los ojos-conmigo te equivocaste-dijo en su tono de voz normal y cambiando radicalmente su mirada, cosa que dejó muy sorprendido a Lorenzo pero lo disimuló-ahora déjame trabajar en paz, es lo único que te pido-lo ultimó dándole la espalda y volviendo al trabajo

-de verdad pelirroja-dijo Lorenzo en voz alta sentándose frente la otra labtop-cada día…me sorprendes más…

-------------------

-¿es en serio lo que me dices? ¿De verdad todo esta bien con Phoebe?-preguntó Arnold en el pórtico de su casa a su mejor amigo Gerald, quien le había contado todo lo sucedido con ella esta tarde, entre ellos no habían secretos y si había alguno, tendría que ver, a lo mejor, con peluches a los 7 años de edad

-si, Arnold es en serio-le respondió Gerald sonriente por tercera vez-Phoebe me perdonó y otra vez estamos juntos

-me alegro mucho por ti amigo-le dijo Arnold dándole un par de golpes en la espalda-sé bien que eso era lo que querías

-claro que eso era lo que quería, viejo

-espero que esta vez sepas valorar lo que tienes-le dijo Arnold seriamente-Phoebe es una gran chica, tú también eres un gran tipo, así que ambos se merecen el uno al otro

-Arnold, nunca más volveré a hacerle daño a Phoebe-le dijo seriamente también-nunca más

-eso espero-dijo llegando Helga en tono molesto pero la verdad era que en su interior le alegraba bastante que Gerald y Phoebe estuvieran juntos-Pheebs me contó que volvieron, si esperan un "felicidades" se los doy, pero debes demostrarle a ella, a ti, a mi y a todos que de verdad esa decisión fue la correcta, que Phoebe, mi amiga, no se equivocó

-no se equivocó-dijo Gerald acercándose a la Pataki, estando frente a ella, sonrió decididamente-eso te lo puedo asegurar-luego comenzó a caminar-nos veremos luego amigos, suerte Arnold-dijo antes de sonreír y marcharse

-y dime-le dijo Arnold a Helga mientras ella se acercaba a él-¿Qué haces aquí?

-si quieres que me vaya-dijo ella dándole un beso rápido pero apasionado-no hay problema

-claro que no-le dijo Arnold sonriendo y abrazándola por la cintura mientras se miraban fijamente-puedes venir aquí cuantas veces quieras, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti

-lo imaginé, solo quería comprobarlo-en ese momento se besaron como lo habían hecho tantas veces pero no suficientes, al parecer querían recuperar todos los besos perdidos…se besaban con entrega, con intensidad, pasión, expresándose todo el amor que se tenían…El beso había sido tan largo…se separaron un momento para tomar aire y…

-¿terminaron?-preguntó Lorenzo molesto…En ese momento Arnold y Helga se separaron sorprendidos. Helga se quedó observándolo y Arnold también-les pregunté que si terminaron ¿no van a responderme?

**Notas de la autora:** ya ven Lorenzo descubrió a Arnold y a Helga, Phoebe y Gerald regresaron en contra de la voluntad de algunos pero lo hicieron, a veces debemos perdonar y además esta es una parejita tan chula que no podía separarlos, Lorenzo y Lila con sus jueguitos peligrosos parte 2 ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? La respuesta en los siguientes dos capítulos finales, un tip, el capitulo 10 me conmovió bastante...

Chau

Cuidense

Los quiero


	10. Capitulo X

Hola ¿Qué tal?...Este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic, espero que les guste…quizas se vea un poquito largo al igual que el último se verá, pero les aseguro que con la lectura se hace corto así que a leer…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados en este capítulo menos algunos extras son propiedad de Nickelodeon y mi intención con ellos no es de lucro, es la de entretener y/o conmover a los lectores…

**Capitulo X**

-Lorenzo…-comenzó a decir Helga-puedo explicarte

-no quiero explicaciones Helga-le dijo Lorenzo-solo quiero saber ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme de esta forma? ¿Por qué no pudiste decirme nada?

-Lorenzo…yo…lo siento mucho, en serio, sabes que eres muy importante para mi y mi intención de verdad no es hacerte daño, no era engañarte

-lo peor que pudiste hacerme no es el engaño sino mentirme-le dijo Lorenzo-yo tampoco soy un santo y no vendré a hacer el papel de victima, pero lo que mas detesto en este mundo es la mentira

-Lorenzo-dijo Arnold-yo sé que nada de lo que te digamos justificará esto pero pasó, simplemente pasó y creo que es mejor que la mentira se convirtiera en verdad y ahora sepas todo

-si, es mejor…-dijo comenzando a marcharse. Helga corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo, él se volvió a ella

-Lorenzo…no quisiera perder tu amistad después de todo esto

-no te preocupes Helga-le dijo él-no la perderás, pero te pido tiempo-soltó la mano de Helga-adiós-cruzó la calle, subió a su convertible negro…unos segundos se quedó observando a Helga, no la miraba con odio ni con amor, simplemente la miraba… y se marchó

La mañana del sábado había llegado, el día estaba perfecto para salir de paseo al parque o al lago o la playa, en una pequeña ciudad, en un pequeño vecindario como Hillwood para los adolescentes no habían muchas cosas que hacer, cuando eran niños había demasiado pues todo era nuevo para ellos pero al crecer las cosas cambian y no es nada interesante ir a los mismos lugares que visitabas a los 9 años…

Para Phoebe y Gerald, el lugar era lo de menos, lo único que ellos querían era recuperar el tiempo perdido, esta vez fueron al muelle, al parecer ese era su lugar favorito…se apoyaron de una baranda y observaron por un rato hacia el horizonte, a las miles de gaviotas que estaban llegando…sintieron sus rostros siendo acariciados por una fresca brisa marina…

-Gerald ¿recuerdas que sucedió aquí?-le preguntó Phoebe

-claro que si-respondió Gerald sonriéndole, ambos se pusieron frente a frente-a los 13 años…"sé que hemos estado muchas veces aquí…"-comenzó a decir Gerald evocando las palabras que le dijo ese día

_-pero me pareció un bello lugar-decía un chico moreno de algunos 13 años a una chica oriental de su misma edad que usaba lentes y tenía el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ella lo miraba sonriendo extrañada aún no comprendía bien la razón por la que Gerald la había traído allí_-_para estar un rato ¿no crees Phoebe?_

_-si, es un bello lugar-respondió la chica mirando hacia el horizonte-en unos momentos se ocultará el sol_

_-si, lo sé…y me encantará compartir ese momento contigo Phoebe-dijo, en ese momento Phoebe lo miró_

_-Gerald ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó sonriéndole, ella quizás lo sabía pero deseaba confirmar sus sospechas-has estado actuando mas extraño de lo normal conmigo_

_-Phoebe no preguntes por preguntar-le dijo Gerald acercándose un poco a ella hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros, él era un poco más alto pero no demasiado-¿te he dicho que eres la única que me conoce?_

_-si, mil veces-respondió Phoebe, notó la cercanía de Gerald pero no se alejó, al parecer este era el momento que ella estaba esperando_

_-entonces no debes preguntar nada por que sabes todo de mi-le dijo Gerald acariciando una de sus mejillas y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-yo vine a decirte que te amo-Phoebe no dijo nada, aunque esperaba esto desde hacía mucho tiempo le había sorprendido, le había dejado sin palabras…Gerald acercó a los labios de ella y depositó allí un tierno beso_

_-yo también te amo Gerald-dijo sonriéndole cuando el beso ya había terminado y luego se abrazaron_

_-¿sabes una cosa?-le preguntó Gerald al oído_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-desde este momento sé que…_

-estaremos juntos para siempre-completó Gerald la misma frase que había dicho hace años, estaba abrazando a Phoebe de esa misma forma…Ella se separó un poco de él pero aun estaban abrazados y lo miró a los ojos

-no puedo creer que recuerdes todo tan bien-le dijo sonriendo-aunque yo no lo había olvidado pensé que te ganaría

-bueno, pensaste mal-le dijo Gerald sonriendo también- Phoebe yo siempre recordaré todos los momentos que pasamos juntos

-yo también recordaré todos esos momentos-le dijo-Gerald…no sé si lo sepas pero…eres el primer y único chico que me ha besado y que he amado en la vida y estos 4 años a tu lado han sido maravillosos

-Pheebs, tú eres la primera y única chica a la que he amado en toda mi vida-le dijo-y temo que será siempre así, tú eres única-en ese momento ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse con menos inocencia que la primera vez pero seguramente… con más amor…

------------

-Lorenzo ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lila sorprendida al encontrar al chico esperándola en el pórtico de su casa-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó algo preocupada pero sin demostrarlo mucho, había notado al chico algo triste

-necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar-dijo Lorenzo mirándola fijamente-quizás estarás pensando que tú no eres la persona más indicada pero de verdad, eres lo único que me queda

-ven, entremos-dijo algo conmovida por las palabras del chico, siempre había sabido que a pesar de que Lorenzo estaba rodeado de personas todo el tiempo, nunca había tenido un amigo verdadero…hasta que llegó Helga y cambió un poco su realidad, quizás ya había sucedido, quizás ya Lorenzo se había enterado de todo y por eso estaba de esa forma y buscándola a ella-dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-volvió a preguntar cuando estuvieron adentro de la casa, con un ademán lo invitó a tomar asiento, Lorenzo así lo hizo y ella lo imitó

-Lila, encontré a Helga besándose con Arnold-le respondió-y creo que no debí enterarme de esa forma, sé que no tengo derecho de reclamarle eso a Helga y no lo hice, tan solo le reclamé la mentira…detesto las mentiras, por eso la mayoría del tiempo siempre estuve solo, rodeado de todos y al mismo tiempo con la nada…por que las personas que me rodean solo saben mentirme y adularme, siempre están pendientes a lo que pueden conseguir de mí…-Lorenzo se quedó un rato en silencio y observó a Lila, que estaba allí sin decirle nada-dime algo ¿no te sorprende lo que te acabo de decir sobre Arnold? ¿No te molesta?

-no, no me molesta-contestó Lila-creo que yo misma ayudé a que esa relación se diera y la verdad es que me siento orgullosa de eso

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué lo sabias todo?-le preguntó Lorenzo comenzando a enojarse

-no, no lo sabía todo-le respondió Lila-pero para remediar un poco el daño que le hice a Arnold, le dije a Helga la verdad, lo que quería saber

-y no me dijiste nada…-dijo Lorenzo

-discúlpame Lorenzo pero creo que eso era algo…personal

-¡yo también estaba involucrado!-le gritó enojado parándose del asiento-¡debiste decirme!

-¡no puedo creer que eso te moleste Lorenzo!-le dijo Lila molesta por su actitud-¡lo que hice fue por ayudar a alguien a quien le había hecho daño y tú que no quieres a Helga tanto como alguna vez dijiste deberías preocuparte también por que ella sea feliz! ¡Feliz como nunca lo fue contigo!

-¡de verdad me sorprendes! ¡Eras tú quien quería estar con Arnold a cualquier precio! ¡¿Cuál es el motivo de tu cambio! ¡Explícame!-exigió. Lila no respondió nada-¡de verdad, de verdad pensé que tú eras la única persona que me decía la verdad! ¡Que a pesar de nuestras discusiones nunca me mentiste! ¡Pero ya veo que me equivoqué! ¡Eres una mentirosa al igual que todos!

-no te preocupes-le dijo Lila con los ojos aguados, reteniendo lágrimas que en cualquier momento saldrían a flote. Lorenzo se sorprendió de verla así, sabía que ella nunca se quedaba callada, entonces ¿Qué le pasaba?-no voy a mentirte nunca más, no voy a estar aquí para hacerlo

-¿de que hablas Lila?-le preguntó un poco más calmado

-de que nunca me verás así que nunca te mentiré otra vez-le dijo entre sollozos y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro-ahora vete Lorenzo

-Lila, no quise…-

-ya estaba decidido-lo interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera decir que no quería lastimarla, por que sabía que eso le diría, había aprendido a conocerlo muy bien-venía de la agencia de viajes…vete Lorenzo-le dijo. Lorenzo no se movía de su lugar, seguía mirándola sorprendido y se podría decir que…triste…-que te vayas no quiero seguir viéndote

-está bien-susurró Lorenzo y luego se marchó cerrando la puerta tras si

-adiós Lorenzo-dijo llorando apoyándose de la puerta por la que antes había salido él-adiós para siempre

--------------------------

-no puedo creer que estemos juntos otra vez-le dijo Arnold a Helga mientras estaban sentados en la azotea de la casa de la casa de huéspedes…Tomando su mano y mirándola fijamente-¿sabes algo? Yo en algún momento pensé en dejarte ir pero luego venía a mi mente el amor que te tengo y me daba fuerza y esperanza y me impulsaba a luchar por ti

-gracias por hacerle caso al amor que me tienes Arnold-le dijo sonriente mientras le daba un beso rápido-yo también te amo tonto cabeza de balón-dijo besándolo otra vez

-hace mucho tiempo que no me decías así-le dijo en voz baja y sonriendo

-¿y te molesta?-le preguntó Helga separándose un poco de él

-ahora no-respondió Arnold-por que sé lo que verdaderamente se oculta tras ese apodo

-¿y que se oculta?

-lo mucho que me amas Helga-contestó acariciando la mejilla de la chica-quiero hacerte una propuesta y una invitación…próximamente viene nuestro baile de graduación y me gustaría que fueras conmigo…-le dijo en un tono bastante serio de voz

-si, claro que voy contigo-respondió Helga riendo por el tonito de Arnold-¿y cual es la propuesta?

-que seas mi novia desde hoy y para siempre ¿aceptas?

-no sé-dijo Helga en son de broma-es mucho compromiso

-no te preocupes-dijo Arnold siguiéndole el juego-ganarás mucho estando a mi lado

-¿mucho que? Ósea no me darás joyas, ni casas, ni ropa ni autos-dijo en tono superficial imitando a Ronda

-pero te daré mucho mas que eso-dijo Arnold acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-¿ah si? Pues no imagino que pueda ser más importante que eso Arnoldo –le respondió besándole el cuello

-mucho cariño-dijo haciendo que lo mirara, dándole un suave y tierno beso-mucha compresión-dijo haciendo que se acostara y quedando sobre ella mientras ella reía-y mucho amor-esta vez la besó mas largamente con amor e intensidad, beso al cual Helga correspondió totalmente

-pensándolo bien…-

-¿si?-le preguntó Arnold mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-me lo quedo, me quedo contigo mi cabeza de balón-dijo halándolo por el cuello para besarlo nuevamente, estaban como siempre lo soñaron: juntos.

El fin de semana había pasado sin ningún problema, quienes no habían terminado el trabajo como Nadine y Stinky lo completaron, algunos que si lo habían terminado aprovecharon el domingo para estar con sus respectivas parejas y pasar un buen rato, sea que se llevaran bien o no muy bien. Ronda y Harold a pesar de sus discusiones decidieron ir al baile, juntos y si la pasaban bien pensarían en tener una cita luego pues en los días que habían estado "casados" las cosas no habían sido tan malas…Lila y Lorenzo no se hablaron en ese tiempo, Lorenzo se dedicaba en la soledad de su habitación a imprimir la última parte que quedaba del trabajo, en un momento revisó un archivo de su computadora y al abrirlo observó allí la foto que se habían tomado él y Lila para usarla de portada en su trabajo, se fijó que en esa foto él sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho: de forma sincera; Lila comenzaba a empacar, la semana de exámenes no duraría mucho, ella tenía algunos exámenes exonerados, se despediría de Ronda, no iría al baile pues a esa hora estaría volando rumbo a California, allí cursaría su carrera universitaria…nunca más regresaría a Hillwood…En cuanto al cuarteto de enamorados (ya saben quienes son), aprovecharon para dar los toques finales a sus trabajos, estudiaron algunas materias, vieron algunos partidos de fútbol y las chicas eligieron sus vestidos…

-muy bien chicos-les dijo el profesor Slater sonriendo mientras miraba algo melancólico a los chicos del último año-hasta ahora las presentaciones de sus trabajos están muy bien, espero que el resto sea así. Aunque conociéndolos…-dijo mirando toda la clase-sé que todo estará muy bien…así que felicidades de antemano. Aquí-dijo haciendo referencia a una hoja de papel que tenía en la mano-tengo una carta anónima de uno de ustedes dando su punto de vista acerca de este trabajo, quisiera compartirlo con ustedes…-comenzó a leer en voz alta la carta

_Querido profesor Slater:_

_La verdad cuando usted anunció este trabajo me pareció una gran estupidez, no me gustó la idea para nada y sé que lo que yo pensé lo pensaron muchos de mis compañeros ya que por una u otra razón nadie estaba conforme con su pareja._

_No sé cual fue su verdadera intención al asignarnos este trabajo pero le agradezco, por que si su intención fue el hacer que nos relacionáramos con otros para descubrir las cosas buenas de esa persona, lo que nos podía brindar como amigo (a) y que de verdad se podría convertir en alguien importante en nuestras vidas, conmigo lo logró, verdaderamente lo logró…y lo logró por que aunque pase el tiempo nunca olvidaré a esa persona tan especial que sin saberlo me enseñó tantas cosas, que me hizo descubrir sin intentarlo demasiado el otro yo que hay en mi y el otro ser humano que hay en él/ella, un ser humano que es maravilloso, un ser humano que siempre estará en mi corazón…_

_A la clase del último año: la mayoría de nosotros desde siempre hemos vivido en Hillwood, somos amigos desde la infancia y con nuestros buenos y malos momentos llegamos hasta aquí, un punto en el cual debemos decir adiós aunque no queramos o aunque sea temporal simplemente…Quiero decirles que todos nuestros altos y bajos, nos hicieron lo que somos…nada será igual pero siempre los recordaré aunque no nos volvamos a ver…Los quiero amigos._

Cuando el profesor terminó de leer aquella carta, se dio cuenta de que no hubo un solo estudiante del último año que no se conmoviera, no hubo una sola alma que pareciera indiferente ante tanto sentimiento…

La tarde de ese mismo día, salió la última edición del periódico escolar de ese año cuya editora era Helga Pataki, esta vez el periódico estaba lleno de despedidas, siempre era así cuando los del último año se iban de la preparatoria a la universidad…Quizás la parte mas triste del periódico era la sección de la "Carta de la Editora", sección que muchas veces comentó sobre deportes, asuntos cotidianos y uno que otro chiste que hizo a reír a todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria, definitivamente esa sección del periódico no sería la misma sin Helga G Pataki, o eso pensaban muchos.

**Carta de la Editora**

Siempre los recordaré…

Cuando llegué a la preparatoria hace ya algunos años, vi estas paredes y lo primero que pensé fue "esto no será nada bueno" seguido de un largo suspiro que cada vez que me enojaba por culpa de mis compañeros se prolongaba. No me di cuenta hasta hoy que escribo esta última carta para ustedes de que estaba muy equivocada, hoy reviví las tantas veces que reí con ustedes por los pasillos, las tantas veces que tuve que aconsejarlos y desarrollar una habilidad que nunca tuve: ser buena consejera; las tantas veces que estuve con mis amigos en los rincones de la escuela, las peleas mas divertidas, las fiestas mas concurridas y sin vergüenza, los besos mas memorables y las felicitaciones que alguna vez algunos de ustedes me dieron, diciéndome " Helga, esta vez te pasaste" "estuvo genial tu carta"…debo decirles que alimentaron muy bien mi ego, gracias.

Esta carta comienza con una frase algo trillada pero que esta vez quiere dejar una huella en todos ustedes "Siempre los recordaré…", en mi mente siempre vivirá aquella chica material que en el fondo tenía un buen corazón, estarán para siempre las palabras de un fortachón noble, toda personalidad oculta tras unos anteojos y hasta la falta de personalidad en los que tienen la vista 20.20, me reiré a veces de las payasadas de un chico serio y me entristeceré al recordar las veces que lloró un payaso que siempre estuvo alegre pero estarán en mi mente hasta aquellos a los que nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer mejor pero les aseguro que habrá una próxima vez para hacerlo, siempre la vida nos da otra oportunidad…Recordaré al amor representado en una persona, tu sabes quien eres…recordaré la amistad y a los no tan amigos pero si compañeros, los recordaré, siempre los recordaré…

Espero que de verdad esta carta hecha con cariño haya llegado a sus corazones y ahí deje mil huellas…

Felicidades a los que nos vamos y a los que se quedan… ¡buena suerte!

Helga G Pataki

-nunca pensé que Helga escribiría algo como esto-dijo Ronda a Harold y a Stinky luego de leer la carta en el periódico- pienso que refleja lo que muchos sentimos

-todo esto se esta volviendo muy triste-dijo Harold, bebiendo un poco de su soda ¿dietética?

-un poco...-lo secundó Stinky

-oye gordito-le dijo Ronda dándole un abrazo-¿no te gustaría ir por unas hamburguesas?

-¿doble de todo?-le preguntó sonriendo

-¡pero claro!-le contestó Ronda devolviéndole la sonrisa, le dio un piquito y luego se fueron dejando a un Stinky muy confundido

-¿Quién lo diría?-se preguntó a si mismo Stinky, mirando como la pareja se iba tomados de la mano-una reina y un deportista ¡súper!

**Notas de la Autora: **un deportista y una reina son geniales en mi mundo, debo decir que para mi los puntos maestros de este capitulo son la Carta de la Editora, la anónima, el momento de Harold y Ronda y ya…creo que todo me gusta, les dije que este capítulo me gustaba mucho…MAÑANA ES EL FINAL

Chau

Reviews

cuidense


	11. Capitulo XI

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic con excepción de algunos extras son propiedad del canal Nickelodeon y Graig Barttle, no son utilizados con fines de lucro sino con el fin único de entretener y/o conmover a los lectores

Espero que les guste el último capítulo, esta un poquito largo pero tomando en cuenta que es un final esta bien…Espero que me dejen sus reviews dándome sus impresiones sobre este capítulo y…Gracias, les dije que me encantaba el capitulo 10 ahora…

**CAPITULO XI**

-chica, me conmoviste…buen discurso-

**-**Helga, buenas palabras…-le dijo una chica del tercer año de preparatoria al pasar por su lado en las afueras de la escuela

-gracias-dijo Helga sonriéndole

-Helga como siempre estuviste genial…-dijo un chico moreno de segundo-buena carta

-gracias-volvió a decir Helga con una sonrisa, por cualquier lugar de la escuela por el que pasaba podía ver a los chicos leyendo el periódico del cual fue editora por tres años, no estaba segura de que estaban leyendo su carta pero en todos aquellos rostros de la preparatoria se dibujaban sonrisas y una que otra mirada de aprobación o agradecimiento la seguía

-y ¿Qué se siente ser la periodista mas famosa de la preparatoria?-le preguntó Arnold llegando a su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla, comenzaron a caminar juntos

-se siente bien-contestó Helga sonriendo-pero debo aceptar que no sería la reportera mas famosa de la preparatoria, como tú dices, si tú no me hubieras enseñado lo que es la honestidad y la ética periodística. Quizás fue hace mucho tiempo pero la lección que me diste en cuarto de primaria nunca la olvidé y nunca la olvidaré…Gracias

-bueno, no hay de que-le respondió algo sorprendido-por cierto, gracias a ti por darme un espacio en tu carta

-sabía que tu sabrías que era de ti de quien hablaba amor-le dijo, luego se dieron un beso rápido y se fueron hasta la casa de Helga, allí comenzarían a estudiar.

Aquella semana pasó volando, como a veces pasa el tiempo sin que nos demos cuenta. Los exámenes como siempre fueron difíciles para quienes no estudiaron y bastante fáciles para los que si, la verdad no pasó nada emocionante que pueda contarles, hasta que llegó un día muy esperado…El día del baile de graduación…

Era aún muy temprano pero en el aire se podía sentir la emoción de muchos chicos del último año que irían a su baile esta noche, algunos se sentían un poco tristes por que es difícil dejar atrás todo lo que se ha vivido por tanto tiempo, dejar la escuela que había sido sitio de penas y alegrías, olvidar a maestros que fueron estrictos y que por esa razón serán inolvidables, olvidar a los compañeros pues muchos se irían a estudiar a diferentes puntos del país y quizás no valdrían las promesas de "te escribiré" o "hablaremos todos los días por teléfono" o quizás si valdrían, nadie sabe…

-¿estas segura de que no iras al baile?-le preguntaba por séptima vez Ronda a su amiga Lila mientras la veía empacar sus últimas pertenencias-Lila, te estoy hablando-le dijo al no recibir respuesta

-disculpa Ronda-le dijo Lila volviendo a la realidad-y…ya te dije, no iré al baile…a esa hora precisamente sale mi vuelo

-pero…podrías…no sé-decía Ronda intentando buscar soluciones a ese problema-cancelar el vuelo, posponerlo…hay tanto que puedes hacer Lila

-si, lo sé…pero no quiero hacerlo-le dijo un poco triste

-Lila, sé que no eres una mala amiga pero ¿Cómo puedes dejarme sola en nuestro baile de graduación? Dime la verdad, en todos estos días te noté bastante extraña, triste algo ida…soy tu amiga, dime que te sucede para ayudarte

-Ronda-dijo sonriendo y poniendo las manos en los hombros de su amiga-no te dejaré sola, estarás con Harold, sé que las cosas van muy bien entre ustedes…y no me pasa nada

-en cuanto a lo primero-dijo Ronda-no será igual, sin ti no será igual, quizás esté con Harold pero también quisiera que tú estuvieras allí…y en cuanto a lo segundo…muchas veces me porté como una tonta contigo, quizás no me dediqué lo suficiente a ser de verdad tu mejor amiga pero te conozco y sé que algo ocultas por mas que me digas que no…Lila conmigo no te servirá de nada ocultar, recuerda que yo lo sé todo

-Ronda…-dijo con resignación

-ya, esta bien…si tienes que irte no te voy a detener-le dijo dándole un abrazo-pero recuerda una cosa, en mi siempre tendrás una amiga y luego te mandaré un regalo a California

-¿un regalo? ¿Estas pensando en un regalo ahora?-le preguntó Lila algo sorprendida pero riendo

-si, yo siempre pienso en regalos…me conoces

La noche había llegado y parecía la noche perfecta, cielo estrellado, luna llena, brisa fresca ¿Qué mas se podía pedir?

-una chica oriental usando un lindo vestido negro-dijo Gerald embobado mientras veía a Phoebe usando un vestido negro strapless con una flor rosa bordada a un lado de la cadera, el vestido llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas y era de falda ancha pero muy sexy, tenía el pelo suelto en un alternación de rizos y pelo lacio, un maquillaje bastante natural pero se veía realmente el hermosa

-si esa cara de tonto quiere decir que me veo bien-dijo Phoebe acercándose a él sonriendo-gracias, tú también te ves muy bien-dijo haciendo referencia a la vestimenta del moreno, estaba vestido con un traje de saco (chaqueta) y pantalón negro y como siempre el chico era elegante pero informal llevaba una camisa roja por fuera del pantalón

-gracias Pheebs-dijo dándole un beso en la mano-tú y yo sabemos que seremos la pareja con mas elegancia y estilo de este baile

-por supuesto, eso tenlo por seguro-dijo. Gerald le ofreció el brazo y se marcharon.

------------

-debo decirte Helga que luces muy bien-dijo Arnold viendo a su novia, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo cuello V, era ceñido al cuerpo y un poco suelto a las caderas, largo...el pelo estaba rizado, los labios pintados de rojo y delineador negro en los ojos-hermosa realmente

-gracias Arnold-dijo sonriéndole-tú de verdad te has lucido-le dijo tomando su mano mientras entraban al gimnasio de la escuela (lugar del baile), se refería al traje bastante elegante que usaba su novio, saco y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbatín

El gimnasio estaba decorado de forma impresionante, tan impresionante que no había huellas de que allí se jugara algún deporte, había brillo por todos lados, globos, luces, mensajes deseando buena suerte…había mesas en los alrededores y al centro un gran espacio que servía de pista de baile, muchos ya habían comenzado a lucirse con pasos extraños y complicados al compás de la música que tocaba un grupo juvenil en una especie de escenario colocado frente a la pista…

-esto esta genial, la verdad es que Ronda, Lila y sus secuaces hicieron muy buen trabajo-le comentó Helga a Arnold…desde un poco lejos Ronda comenzó a hacerle señas para que se dirigieran a ella, así lo hicieron

-hola chicos-saludó Ronda hablando un poco más alto ya que por la música era difícil hablar a tono normal, usaba un conjunto de corsette de tela brillante y rosa y una falda menos llamativa del mismo color pero sin brillos dos palmas por encima de las rodillas, una cola alta muy elaborada que dejaba escapar unos mechones…A su lado estaba Harold vestido de traje gris oscuro y camisa azul marino, Gerald, Phoebe, Stinky y Nadine-tomen asiento con nosotros

-Hola-saludaron Helga y Arnold al unísono

-vaya…todos se ven muy bien-apreció Helga tomando asiento en la silla que Arnold le ofrecía

-si, gracias-dijo Harold-pero la verdad es que preferiría estar con mis vaqueros y mi t-shirt, nada personal-en ese momento todos rieron

-aquí hacen falta personas ¿cierto?-dijo Phoebe

-si, hay dos grandes faltas-la secundó Gerald

-si, Ronda ¿Dónde esta Lila?-preguntó Helga-ella es una de las organizadoras del baile, debería estar aquí para ver como esta saliendo todo

-bueno, la verdad es que…-comenzó a decir Ronda mientras todos estaban expectantes-en estos momentos Lila debe estar en un avión rumbo a California

-¡¿Qué!-preguntaron Arnold y Helga al unísono y mirándose algo culpables

-no se preocupen chicos-dijo Ronda notando aquello-ustedes no tienen nada que ver, Lila siempre quiso después de los exámenes irse a California por que allá está una de las mejores universidades en la carrera de administración de empresas

-pero… ¿Por qué no se despidió de todos?-preguntó Stinky extrañado

-si, si se despidió de todos-dijo Ronda. En ese momento todos la miraron extrañados-quizás ustedes no se dieron cuenta pero la carta anónima que leyó el profesor Slater a toda la clase la escribió ella

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Ella te lo dijo?-preguntó Nadine

-no, ella no me dijo nada-contestó Ronda-pero como siempre les digo yo lo sé todo y no necesité que me lo dijera, yo descifré toda esa carta…bien ¿y Lorenzo?-preguntó Ronda desviando el tema

-no sé si es cierto-respondió Stinky-pero me dijeron que luego de los exámenes Lorenzo se marchó a pasar unos días a Nueva York

-si es cierto-dijo Helga-hablé con él hace algunos días y me lo dijo pero les mandó saludos a todos y sus disculpas

-bien chicos-dijo Phoebe parándose de su asiento sonriendo

-esto es una fiesta-dijo Gerald imitándola-así que ¡a bailar!

-estos chicos están hechos el uno para el otro-dijo para si mismo Arnold mientras veía a la pareja dirigirse a la pista de baile-¿vamos?-le preguntó a Helga

-si, vamos-contestó y ellos también comenzaron a bailar

La noche transcurrió entre risas y baile, bebidas y comidas, amor y amistad…Los reyes del baile fueron Gerald y Phoebe, quienes se distinguieron con mención honorífica sobre la pista ¿Quién diría que la tímida Phoebe de antes se movería con tanto estilo? Seguramente Gerald respondería "yo, que le enseñé o mejor dicho que le hice saber que dentro de ella había una Phoebe diferente pero que amaba igual", las princesas del baile fueron Ronda y Helga mientras que los príncipes fueron sus respectivas parejas, Harold y Arnold…Definitivamente esa había sido su noche, la noche que nunca olvidarían, repito, nunca…

…MESES DESPUES…

San Francisco, California

-Lila, que bueno que llegaste-le dijo su compañera de casa mientras la veía entrar por la puerta de la cocina-yo ya me iba, por cierto tienes visita en la sala…-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-no sé como se llama pero es un chico bastante guapo y lo dejé pasar, suertuda-le susurró coquetamente para luego marcharse

-no puedo creerlo, era un chico guapo y por eso lo dejó pasar-dijo para si misma Lila dirigiéndose a la sala-de verdad esta loca esta chica…tú, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sorprendida dirigiéndose a él, un chico de pelo negro, muy elegante y por cierto, vestido de traje

-vine a visitarte Lila-dijo sonriéndole-no te molesta ¿o si?

-pues claro que no…Lorenzo-dijo sonriendo pero aun sorprendida-es que…esta visita me ha dejado sin palabras

-pues recupéralas por que vine a hablarte-dijo y se puso un poco serio-Lila, en todos estos meses-se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos-he pensado mucho en ti

-¿de verdad?-preguntó Lila-¿de verdad has pensado en mí?

-bastante-contestó abrazándola por la cintura. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello

-yo también he pensado mucho en ti-dijo separando un poco de él y quedando frente a frente-pero ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-recuerda una cosa Lila…yo tengo contactos...y nunca me dijiste quien era el tuyo

-si me dices quien es tu contacto te diré el mío-le dijo. Lorenzo no estaba muy convencido de hablar-¿Por qué no lo decimos a la cuenta de tres y listo?

-esta bien-contestó Lorenzo-

-una, dos, tres…-comenzaron a hacer el conteo juntos-mi contacto es…-dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron unos segundos, como se miran en esas películas del oeste donde están en un duelo-Ronda Wellington LLoyd ¡¿QUE! –Se dijeron ambos sorprendidos-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tu contacto es Ronda?-se siguieron preguntando al mismo tiempo-¡basta! ¡Yo quiero hablar primero! ¡Bueno! ¡Hazlo tú!-hablaban bastante sorprendidos al mismo tiempo, entonces Lila levantó la mano indicando que ella hablaría

-no puedo creer que Ronda me hiciera esto, si la tuviera en frente la mataría-dijo Lila algo molesta-es una traicionera

-a mi también me hizo lo mismo

-pero esto no se quedará así-dijo Lila. En ese momento se escuchó un sonido en la computadora que indicaba un nuevo mensaje-hablando de la reina de Roma, este es un e-mail de ella-dijo Lila tomando asiento frente al computador y comenzando a leer, Lorenzo también comenzó a leer

Queridos Lila y Lorenzo:

En estos momentos deben de estar juntos…no, no me den las gracias, fue un placer unirlos tal como hace cupido, ese angelito loco…

Perdónenme por engañarlos a ambos con la cuestión aquella del informante, pero fue una idea que se me ocurrió y que funcionó, supe que ustedes se querían mucho antes que ustedes mismos, hacían la pareja perfecta y decidí actuar…Ahora les deseo un montón de felicidad y que algún día se les pase el enojo conmigo, que entiendan que lo hice por su bien…Los quiero mucho

Posdata: Lila, te conozco, supe siempre que el motivo de tu tristeza era el alejarte de Lorenzo solo quise que me lo confirmaras y, cierto, él es el regalo que te dije que te iba a mandar, disfrútalo…

Muchos besos, Ronda.

-entonces Ronda nos hizo bien-dijo Lorenzo ofreciéndole una mano a Lila. Ella se paró del asiento

-si, eso parece-dijo acercándose a él-¿jugamos algo?-le preguntó Lila sonriendo

-si, ¿Qué quieres jugar?-dijo Lorenzo tomándola por la cintura. Ella abrazó su cuello

-tú lo sabes-dijo. Ambos sonrieron y ella lo haló por el cuello, acercó sus labios a los de él y comenzaron a besarse sin dejar espacio al aire, olvidándose del tiempo y de muchas cosas que habían vivido para darles lugar a las que vivirán, seguramente, serán muchas cosas buenas y conociéndolos como los conocimos, muy emocionantes pero quizás esa sea otra historia en la que como siempre ellos jugarán al amor…

----------------

Olimpia, Washington

-y ¿Qué te dijeron?-le preguntó Gerald demasiado expectante a Phoebe, desde hace varios días esperaba esa respuesta

-que la universidad me esta haciendo daño-contestó Phoebe riendo un poco y acercándose a él con el tonto pretexto de arreglarle el cuello de la camisa y la intención real de besarlo-pero no importa, esto es lo que siempre habíamos querido ¿no es así?-le preguntó dándole un beso corto pero apasionado

-si, así es-contestó Gerald algo preocupado-pero…

-te he dicho que no te preocupes-le interrumpió Phoebe antes de que pudiera decir algo más

-Phoebe-dijo tomando sus manos entre las de él-lo que no quiero es que tengas problemas con tus padres por mi culpa

-y no los tendré-le dijo Phoebe sonriente-ellos entienden que tú eres mi felicidad, así que me dejan decidir y te elijo

-¿segura?-preguntó Gerald aún dudando

-nunca he estado mas segura de lo que quiero en la vida-le respondió. Gerald sonrió, de verdad se había ganado la lotería con esta maravillosa chica-¿y cuando nos mudamos?

-cuando quieras-respondió abrazándola-tú mandas

-y eso me agrada-dijo Phoebe arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de forma extraña

-Phoebe ¿Qué planeas? ¿Qué significa esa sonrisita?-preguntó Gerald fingiéndose asustado de lo que Phoebe pudiera estar pensando

-muchas cosas, muchas cosas-respondió Phoebe. En ese momento se besaron…-comenzando por ser muy felices-susurró entre aquel beso de amor y pasión que siempre podría ser mas profundo e intenso por que…así era su amor, de esa forma estaban hechos, simplemente del uno para el otro…

-------------

Atlanta, Georgia

-Helga, debes de estar loca-decía Arnold divertido caminando junto con ella, ambos llevaban mochilas y lentes oscuros-¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-pero claro Arnold-le respondió Helga-pero ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar un mes completo de vacaciones que con el amor de tu vida?

-si, me encanta pasar las vacaciones contigo pero ¿Por qué de esta forma tan inusual?-preguntó Arnold sin comprender-¿Por qué no pudimos irnos…no sé…a Hawai? ¿A Grecia? O… ¿a cualquier punto del país o del mundo en avión?

-muy bien Arnoldo-dijo ella rodeando el cuello de su novio con los brazos-te lo explicaré por última vez para ver si lo entiendes-Arnold asintió sonriendo por la actitud de su novia, recordó las muchas veces que lo llamó "Arnoldo" de mala forma-comprende una cosa, tu novia es una chica diferente-dijo dándole un beso corto-y estas vacaciones son inusuales por que…-continuó dándole otro beso-tu novia es una chica única-terminó besándolo de nuevo, esta vez más larga y apasionadamente

-bien, me convenciste-dijo Arnold sonriéndole a la rubia que ponía cara de "me las sé todas más una"-¿nos vamos?

-si-contestó ella, ambos subieron a una Harley Davidson -eso era lo que estaba esperando…Verás que nuestras vacaciones acompañadas de esta Harley serán geniales

-¿y a donde vamos?-preguntó Arnold encendiendo la moto

-a donde nos lleve el viento-le susurró Helga al oído. Ambos sonrieron y emprendieron marcha a toda velocidad calle abajo, quizás no sabían del futuro pero es seguro que al pasar de los años no se arrepentirían por que dejaron pasar momentos de la vida que no se repiten, no se arrepentirían de haber perdido las oportunidades y no se arrepentirían de no haberse arriesgado y como dice una amiga de no haber dicho ¡¡SI A LA LOCURA!

Locura de la que todos absolutamente todos llevamos una pizca dentro.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Por fin se terminó el Fic y tengo que decirles que de verdad fue un placer escribirlo y luego terminarlo a pesar de los problemitas que tuve, les doy las gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempito para leerlo desde el principio y a los que siguieron dejándome sus reviews...Espero leer sus opiniones para que me animen a publicar otro luego y gracias de nuevo, hasta el próximo fic (espero que sea pronto) y cuídense todos…

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews


End file.
